Vaporize
by Caidy-Chan
Summary: "Ça, c'est l'Écosse. La bagnole, c'est une Mercedes W123 bleu marine des années 70. Le mec qui conduit, c'est Q. L'autre type, c'est James Bond. Et de Stonehaven à Londres, il y a 840 kilomètres." OS, UA, Road trip, 00Q, situé avant les évènements de Skyfall.


**Notes** : Principalement inspiré par _Vaporize_ des Broken Bells, les paysages écossais de Skyfall et le charme létal de Daniel Craig. Ce qui devait être un court OS a fini par s'étirer sur trente cinq pages, mais au final c'est pas plus mal. Je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire, en tous cas, et je crois que c'est le plus important.

Chaque ville citée existe réellement, mais toute description provient de mon imagination et de quelques photos sur Google. Au sujet de la nourriture écossaise traditionnelle, elle se compose principalement de poisson, viande, navet, pomme de terre et avoine. Le _haggis_ est aussi connu sous le nom de _panse de brebis farcie_.

Rating : T.

(Playlist_ raccourcie :_ Murray Head – Never ever throught / David Bowie – Where are we now / Adele – Skyfall / Rodriguez – Cruxify your mind / Gorillaz – Novembrer has come / Arctic Monkeys – 505 / Noir Désir – Lolita nie en bloc / Indochine – Memoria / Lilly Wood and the Prick – Middle of the night / Alain Bashung – Volutes / Serge Gainsbourg – Mon légionnaire / Pink Floyd – Wish you were here / Velvet Underground – Femme fatale / The Pierces – Boring / Johhny Cash – There you go / The Strokes – Machu pichu / Fauve – Kané / Trust – Antisocial / Chris Isaak – Wicked game / C2C – F.U.Y.A / The Lanskies – Romeo / Nirvana – Where did you sleep last night / Neil Young – Old man / Applause – A way out of blue / Blur – Out of time.)

* * *

_It's not too late_

_To feel a little more alive_

_Make an escape_

_Before we start to vaporize_

_Vaporize_, Broken Bells

* * *

_**VAPORIZE**_

* * *

Le bitume qui défilait sous les roues de la voiture était gris et sale. La bande d'herbe, très verte, courait tout le long de la route, parfois agitée par le vent et encore humide de la rosée. Les étendues nues de terre rouge s'étiraient jusqu'à l'horizon, où le mince filet de mer se confondait avec le ciel, immense, pâle et éthéré. Il y avait quelque chose de las et fatigué qui se dégageait de ce paysage. Et un charme sauvage, suranné, renforcé par l'odeur aigre de la pluie. Il n'y avait pas de soleil en Écosse. Ni beaucoup de gens. La principale population restait les troupeaux de moutons qui broutaient tranquillement à l'entrée des rares bourgades, dans des champs sans barrières ni barbelées.

L'Écosse, pour Q, c'était le trou du cul du monde.

Un joli trou du cul, certes, mais un trou du cul quand même. Alors quand le jeune homme était finalement parti, ce n'était pas du tout sur un coup de tête. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il songeait à prendre la route, retourner à Londres, à son agitation joyeuse, ses lumières aveuglantes et son fourmillement continu – à sa putain de connexion haut débit, aussi. Très important, la wi-fi. Vital, même. C'était ce qu'il se répétait en boucle depuis maintenant une heure, se persuadant presque que _non_, il ne fuyait _absolument_ pas.

Q garda une main sur le volant, sortant son paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son blouson de l'autre. Il parvint à en glisser une entre ses lèvres, mais quand il fut évident qu'il ne pouvait pas craquer une allumette en conduisant, il s'arrêta sur le bord de la route et sortit de la voiture. Il fuma lentement, appuyé contre la carrosserie de la Mercedes W123, regardant la mer au loin. Le temps était moche et froid, mais au moins il ne pleuvait pas. Le jeune homme tira sur sa cigarette, recracha la fumée et passa une main dans sa nuque, maudissant déjà les articulations fatiguées de son cou. Trop d'heures passées penché au-dessus d'un écran d'ordinateur, sans doute. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, soupira.

Quand il les rouvrit, un homme le regardait.

Le type était à une centaine de mètres de lui, sur le bord de la route. Q le devina avant de le voir. Il sentait très clairement ses yeux sur lui, et en tournant très légèrement la tête, il l'aperçut dans le rétroviseur. C'était un grand type blond en manteau noir, l'air pas très sympathique. Q l'ignora, fumant tranquillement sa cigarette. Mais quand il écrasa le mégot sur le bitume, le type fut brusquement devant lui, et quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement au canon d'une arme était enfoncé dans ses côtes.

-Donne moi les clefs.

Q arqua un sourcil.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Donne moi les clefs de la voiture, répéta-t-il avec un soupir las.

-Alors là, vous pouvez toujours rêver.

L'idée de lui fracasser la tête sur le capot de la Mercedes sembla traverser l'esprit du type, puis il secoua la tête et planta ses yeux, très froids et très bleus, dans ceux du jeune homme. Comme aucun des deux ne céda, ça dura un moment. Puis Q soupira.

-Vous allez où ?

-Londres, répondit-il après un bref silence.

-Super, moi aussi. Maintenant soyez gentil, éloignez ce truc de moi, ajouta-t-il en indiquant le flingue.

Le type fronça les sourcils.

-D'accord, je vais clarifier. Vous n'êtes pas très rapide, hein ? J'ai une voiture. Vous avez besoin d'une voiture. Je vais à Londres. Vous allez à Londres. Compris ?

Il grogna pour toute réponse. Si, _grogna_.

-En général, je ne prends pas d'autostoppeur, mais je peux bien faire une exception.

Le type finit par reculer, glissa son flingue à sa ceinture et dévisagea Q.

-Tu es dingue.

Q haussa les épaules.

-Sans doute, mais ce n'est pas la question. Vous montez ou pas ?

Il marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents avant de se glisser côté passager. Le jeune homme prit le volant, serrant les lèvres pour ne pas sourire. Le voyage promettait d'être plus intéressant que prévu.

* * *

Quand James Bond acheva sa mission – cible exécutée, fichiers compromettants détruits et mallette rendue à son propriétaire – il était toujours à Stonehaven. Il aurait pu prendre l'avion à Aberdeen si ses papiers d'identité n'avaient pas brûlé avec la chambre d'hôtel, et prévenir le MI6 si son téléphone n'avait pas fini explosé sur le toit de l'immeuble. Il s'était donc résigné à voler une voiture, et comme bidouiller des fils électriques n'était pas franchement son domaine, il avait marché le long de la route jusqu'à repérer la vielle Mercedes bleu marine cabossée.

Il ne s'attendait pas_ du tout_ à un gamin encore boutonneux imperturbable, qui avait à peine cillé quand le canon du Walther PPK avait rencontré ses côtes. Il n'avait encore moins prévu de monter dans la voiture avec lui, alors que le plan initial était de récupérer les clefs et foutre le camp d'ici. Bond commençait à croire qu'il se faisait vieux. Et qu'une semaine ou deux de vacances lui feraient beaucoup de bien. Il n'avait cessé d'enchaîner les missions depuis la mort de Vesper et l'affaire Quantum.

Ouais, les derniers mois avaient été plutôt longs.

-Au fait, c'est quoi votre nom ?

Ce qu'il y avait de plus étonnant chez le gosse, c'était sa voix. Calme, limpide et assez grave, qui contrastait avec sa jeunesse, malgré l'accent d'arrogance et l'espèce de lassitude perpétuelle qui la tentaient.

-Bond. James Bond, répondit-il sans quitter le paysage des yeux. Et tu peux me tutoyer, gamin. On va devoir se supporter pendant un moment, de toute façon.

-_Gamin_ ? répéta-t-il. Bordel de merde, j'aurais mieux fait de vous laisser pourrir sur le bord de la route.

-Ou de me donner les clefs.

-L'espoir fait vivre, répliqua-t-il plus sèchement.

Il y eut un bref silence entre eux, à peine troublé par le sifflement du vent et le ronronnement du moteur.

-Et toi ? reprit Bond en se tournant légèrement vers lui.

Q arqua un sourcil. Il était plutôt mignon, à bien y regarder – Bond avait toujours préféré les femmes, mais il savait reconnaître la beauté. Soit, ses cheveux avaient l'air d'un nid d'hirondelles, mais les angles de son visage et ses yeux bruns n'avaient rien de déplaisant.

-Q.

-Juste _Q_ ?

-Quintilien, en fait. Mais outrepassons le fait que mes parents avaient des goûts de merde, vous voulez bien ?

Bond acquiesça distraitement.

-Tu parles de tes parents au passé, dit-il plus tard.

Le ciel était plus dégagé et il distinguait mieux la mer, au loin.

-Ils s'améliorent, mentit-il.

Autre silence. Q regardait fixement la route, ses mains crispées sur le plastique froid du volant. Bond sentait clairement la tension qui se dégageait de lui, mais ne dit rien. Honnêtement, il s'en fichait.

-En fait, ils sont morts le mois dernier.

-Il n'y a rien de honteux à ça.

-Je sais. Mais quand je dis ça, j'ai droit à une dose de compassion hypocrite absolument nauséabonde. Alors j'évite.

-Les codes sociaux, sans doute, remarqua Bond.

Il regardait maintenant Q, franchement et sans la moindre gêne. Le jeune homme rit, amer.

-Que les codes sociaux aillent se faire foutre.

Bond sourit, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

-Écossais d'origine, alors ?

-Jusqu'à la moelle.

Q n'ajouta rien, mais sa prise sur le volant se relâcha peu à peu.

* * *

Kennie tourna une page de son magazine, remettant distraitement une mèche de cheveux rousse derrière son oreille. Elle tâtonna son comptoir à la recherche d'un stylo, se concentra sur le test et commença à y répondre, cochant soigneusement les petites cases colorées. Cette semaine, c'était _Quel genre de célibataire êtes-vous ?_ Elle avait presque fini quand la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit brusquement, la faisant sursauter sur sa chaise. Elle leva vivement les yeux et arbora son meilleur sourire commercial.

Le client était un homme, dans la quarantaine, et il la regarda à peine avant de disparaître dans les rayons. Kennie, elle, en avait vu suffisamment pour rougir comme une collégienne. Putain, il était canon. Grand, costaud, en costume et manteau chic, avec un air à la fois sombre et nonchalant à tomber. Yeux bleu vif, teint légèrement hâlé, cheveux courts et blonds et barbe de trois jours. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans son miroir de poche, arrangea ses cheveux pour qu'ils retombent le plus élégamment possible sur ses épaules et remit du fard sur ses paupières.

Kennie fit pivoter sa chaise, referma le magasine féminin et vérifia où il se trouvait avec les caméras de surveillance. Il était devant l'étalage des sandwiches et des salades, l'air pas du tout à l'aise. En levant la tête, elle vit qu'une voiture – la sienne, sans doute – était garée à la station service. Une Mercedes bleu marine, genre années soixante-dix, assez moche. Elle s'attendait plutôt à une Porche, quelque chose comme ça, mais peu importait. Sauf qu'il y avait quelqu'un, près de la voiture, en train de faire le plein d'essence. Un homme, dans la vingtaine, en blouson de cuir noir et jean Levi's. Il avait l'air mignon, d'ailleurs.

Elle pria très fort pour que ce soit son fils. Ou son frère. Un ami proche, à la limite. Elle vérifia à nouveau les caméras de surveillance, vit qu'il avançait vers elle. Elle se tourna lentement, composant sa meilleure expression innocente, jouant avec une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts aux ongles vert pomme.

-Bonsoir, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait sensuelle.

Bond ne cilla pas. Il déposa les sandwiches, la bouteille d'eau et la bouteille de Jack Daniels sur le comptoir avant de sortir deux billets de vingt de la poche de son manteau. Il paya sans un mot, ignora royalement les efforts de séduction de la rouquine et sortit de la boutique. Il n'était pas d'humeur à s'envoyer en l'air, encore moins à draguer.

* * *

De là où il était, Q avait parfaitement vu la tentative de flirt de Kennie. Quand Bond arriva à la voiture, le jeune homme en riait encore.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Q secoua la tête, réprimant un nouvel élan d'hilarité suprême. Bond lui adressa un haussement de sourcil blasé avant de déposer le sac en plastique sur la banquette arrière. Il rangea les bouteilles dans la boite à gants et s'assit côté passager, écoutant distraitement les gloussements de Q. Au bout d'un moment, il ouvrit la portière côté conducteur.

-Tu as terminé ? lança-t-il.

-Oui. Désolé, ajouta-t-il platement en s'asseyant derrière le volant. Je n'avais pas ri comme ça depuis un moment.

Une ombre passa dans ses yeux bruns, si fugace que Bond faillit la manquer. Il y avait quelque chose de triste en Q, remarqua-t-il. Et c'était dommage, vraiment.

* * *

Il se passa une demie heure dans un silence choisi. Q gardait les yeux sur la route, agacé par la pénombre naissante, parfois distrait par ses propres pensées, tandis que Bond s'efforçait de ne pas s'endormir, la tête appuyée contre la vitre. Il ne s'était reposé que quelques heures en trois jours et commençait à ressentir toute la fatigue de son corps surexploité, le tiraillement dans les muscles de ses épaules et une vague douleur dans sa cuisse, où le bandage ne risquait pas de tenir encore longtemps. C'était une sale entaille mais il l'avait soignée lui-même, avec du whisky et deux morceaux de chemise.

Si ça se remettait à saigner, c'était mauvais signe. Mais jusque là, ça allait.

De temps à autre, il tournait la tête vers Q. La lumière des phares illuminait son visage de jaune pâle, comme un soleil artificiel braqué sur sa peau trop blanche. Parfois, une mèche de cheveux bordélique tombait sur son front et il la repoussait d'une main aux doigts longs et fins, qui retournait juste après sur le plastique du volant. Le gosse semblait avoir froid. Il avait expliqué à Bond que le chauffage de la Mercedes ne fonctionnait plus depuis longtemps, et que s'il se gelait trop les couilles – c'était ce qu'il avait dit, mot pour mot – il y avait une couverture dans le coffre. _Histoire d'éviter le cadavre congelé_, avait-il précisé.

-Tu as froid ?

La voix de Bond, rauque et lointaine, coupa le silence en deux.

-Non.

-Tu trembles.

Q baissa les yeux, regarda ses mains.

-Ah. En effet. C'est le volant, il est glacé.

Nouveau silence. Ils croisèrent une voiture, et le faisceau cru de ses phares éblouit brièvement Bond.

-Vous pouvez me passer les gants ? demanda finalement Q.

-Hmm.

Puis :

-Ils sont où ?

Le jeune homme sourit, spontanément.

-Dans la boite à gants.

Bond s'exécuta. La minute suivante, il dormait.

* * *

Quand Bond se réveilla, il mit un moment à se souvenir d'où il était, et pourquoi. Il sentait du plastique froid et rigide dans son dos, une vitre embuée contre son crâne et des fourmillements dans tout son corps. Il leva une main à son visage, cligna des yeux et se redressa lentement. Dormir dans une voiture n'avait rien de confortable. Dormir à moitié avachi contre une portière dans un froid glacial avec une blessure récente était un véritable supplice. Il avait juste envie d'un lit, là, un vrai, tout près du chauffage.

Une fois complètement réveillé, il sortit de la voiture. Les phares de la Mercedes étaient toujours allumés, éclairant de jaune moche le bitume gris de la route et la terre humide et brune de la land. Apparemment, Q s'était arrêté sur le bord de la chaussée, au beau milieu de nulle part, sans doute entre Dundee et Glasgow. Quant à Q lui-même, il était planté à une cinquantaine de mètres, silhouette fine et élégante dans la nuit noire d'Écosse. Avec un côté vieille légende locale, de quoi rendre superstitieux n'importe qui.

Bond n'était pas n'importe qui, _bien sûr_.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? lança-t-il en s'avançant vers lui.

Le gosse ne se retourna pas. Il fumait, remarqua l'espion en s'approchant plus encore.

-Il fait trop sombre pour conduire, répondit Q. Et je ne suis pas le seul à être fatigué.

-J'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Oh, deux bonnes heures.

Bref silence. Les phares, dans leur dos, projetaient leurs ombres sur la terre et l'herbe mouvante.

-Tu ronflais, ajouta Q avec une esquisse de sourire.

Bond grogna. Le jeune homme ne précisa pas que c'était ce qui l'avait tenu éveillé. Il termina sa cigarette, écrasa le mégot sur le sol et fit demi-tour vers la Mercedes.

-J'ai faim, pas vous ? lança-t-il en ouvrant une portière à l'arrière.

* * *

Ils mangèrent en silence, assis sur le bord de la route, puis Bond s'enfila la moitié de la bouteille de Jack Daniels pendant que Q lisait quelques pages d'un bouquin à la lumière des phares – _Initiation à la physique quantique_, par Valerio Scarani.

-Je prends la couverture, dit le jeune homme en refermant son livre.

Face au regard de Bond, il précisa simplement :

-Vous avez votre manteau.

-La banquette arrière est pour moi, alors.

-Entendu.

* * *

En fait, la couverture avait des franges. Des _franges_, avec des perles au bout.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? marmonna Bond.

Ils étaient à nouveau dans la voiture, lui à demi allongé à l'arrière et Q recroquevillé à l'avant, recouvert de l'horreur en question. Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil, nonchalant en toutes circonstances.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit : mes parents avaient des goûts de merde.

-Et ça n'a pas déteint sur toi ?

Q gloussa.

-Vous n'avez pas vu ma collection de pulls de Noël, James.

Avec les sièges entre eux, ils pouvaient à peine se voir, mais Q devina aisément le sourire mi-narquois mi-amusé de l'espion. Il y eut un silence, encore, qui dura et dura, puis la voix grave de Bond perça le froid.

-Pourquoi tu vas à Londres ?

-Je vis là-bas, pour mes études. Ça fait trois ans que j'ai quitté l'Écosse. Et vous ?

-J'y travaille.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y vivait – non, James Bond vivait dans des chambres d'hôtels.

-J'imagine que vous ne bossez pas à la City, nota distraitement Q. Le costume convient mais les traders se promènent rarement avec un Walther PPK.

Bond sourit.

-Pas vraiment, non.

-Vous avez une gueule de truand, sans vouloir vous vexer.

-C'est assez proche de ça, admit-il. MI6.

-Oh.

Q remua un peu sur le siège.

-Comme secrétaire ?

Bond ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Exactement.

-Bien sûr. Vous répondez au téléphone et préparez le café, c'est facile à deviner. Je vous imagine bien en talons aiguilles, tiens.

-C'est ça. Bonne nuit, Q.

Le sourire du gosse était audible.

-Bonne nuit, Bond.

Puis, plus cyniquement :

-Si vous vous mettez à ronfler, je vous fous dehors.

* * *

Il faisait jour quand Q ouvrit les yeux. La lumière emplissait la voiture, terne, couleur d'ivoire, dessinant des ombres floues sur le cuir usé des sièges. Le jeune homme se redressa, repoussant la couverture et s'appuyant sur le tableau de bord pour regarder au dehors. Il y avait de la buée sur le pare-brise, qu'il essuya du bout des doigts, rencontrant la froideur du verre sous sa peau. La route était déserte, l'herbe humide de la rosée et le ciel très bas, triste, presque _abattu_. Q soupira vaguement, passa une main dans ses cheveux sans vraiment tenter de les coiffer et s'enfonça dans le siège.

A l'arrière, Bond dormait encore, couché sur le flanc, lui tournant le dos. Q voyait son manteau noir et ses cheveux blonds dans le rétroviseur, entendait clairement le rythme régulier de sa respiration. Il ne le connaissait même pas, ce type. Et pourtant, quand il sortit de la voiture, il prit soin de ne pas claquer trop fort la portière, de ne pas le réveiller – comme on ferait pour un ami, un proche. Sauf qu'il ne le connaissait _pas_, ce type.

Quelque part, du côté du grand royaume conformiste des gens normaux, c'était bizarre, indéniablement.

Dans le monde de Q, c'était plutôt cool.

* * *

-C'est assez moche.

Bond leva brièvement les yeux, juste assez longtemps pour saisir la lueur de dégoût dans le regard du gosse. Puis il baissa la tête et revint à la blessure. Il devait bien admettre que ouais, c'était assez horrible comme plaie. Une large entaille, aux bords irréguliers, et où la peau avait pris une teinte entre le bleu et le marron. Puis ça continuait de saigner, de dégouliner le long de sa jambe, de goutter dans un bruit de _plic ploc_ lugubre sur le sol.

-Désinfectant, dit-il d'une voix très basse.

Q lui tendit un flacon jaune et une compresse, silencieux. Bond nettoya la plaie sans ciller, remarquant une fois de plus – avec un mélange étrange de satisfaction et de résignation – qu'il sentait la douleur sans vraiment avoir mal, que de toute façon _il avait connu pire_. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il se demandait quel genre d'homme il était devenu.

-Heureusement que le kit était resté dans le coffre, nota Q.

Sa voix parut lointaine à Bond. Il leva à nouveau les yeux, plus longuement cette fois-ci. Le gosse était accroupi devant lui, à une distance toute mesurée, ses cheveux en vrac retombant sur son front et ses yeux impossibles à déchiffrer derrière les verres de ses lunettes.

-Fil.

Il mit un moment avant de lui tendre le kit de suture. Et quand Bond le prit, les doigts du gosse ne lâchèrent pas.

-Q. S'il te plait.

-Tu es sûr de pouvoir le faire ?

-Oui.

Q hocha la tête, accepta. Bond passa le fil dans le chas de l'aiguille.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de regarder, murmura-t-il.

-Je sais.

Ses doigts ne tremblèrent pas quand il enfonça le bout de métal dans la chair, ni quand il fit un premier point, ni quand il termina, et au final il essuya ses mains sur ce qu'il restait de son pantalon et regarda à nouveau Q. Il n'y avait plus de dégoût, dans ses yeux bruns, mais une lueur que Bond aurait pu confondre avec de la pitié s'il ne commençait pas à connaître le gosse. De la _compassion_. Sincère, évidente, complètement _pure_.

Bond sentit instinctivement que s'il devait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, c'était le moment ou jamais. Mais rien ne vient.

Et brusquement, ce fut comme si Q portait un peu du poids qu'il avait sur les épaules depuis des années, à croire qu'il pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ne pouvait même pas savoir.

-Vous voulez qu'on reparte maintenant ? glissa le gosse, avec cette voix calme, limpide, qui lui donnait le double de son âge.

-Ouais.

Mais Bond, au fond de lui, se demanda pour la première fois s'il avait réellement envie de rentrer à Londres.

* * *

Q venait d'écraser le mégot de sa deuxième cigarette quand Bond s'était réveillé. Et il ne s'attendait pas franchement à le trouver assis à l'arrière, la cuisse en sang et les mains poisseuses alors qu'il déchirait le haut de son pantalon, pestant entre ses dents au sujet d'un homme de main iranien et d'un couteau de chasse. Dieu merci, il y avait un kit de premiers soins dans le coffre de la Mercedes – qui l'avait mis là, il n'en savait rien – et Bond avait géré la situation avec une facilité déconcertante, voire _inquiétante_. Q avait trouvé sa vie drôlement chiante, d'un coup.

Les messieurs en costard du MI6 devaient s'amuser beaucoup plus que lui.

* * *

Les grosses gouttes d'eau s'écrasaient sur le pare-brise, vite chassées sans la moindre douceur par le battement régulier des essuie-glaces. La pluie, en rideaux mouillés malmenés par le vent, avait commencé à tomber quand ils étaient repartis et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter depuis. C'était une bruine typiquement écossaise, en vagues plus ou moins puissantes, mais qui pouvait durer pendant des semaines. C'étaient les larmes de lassitude des nuages, immenses masses cotonneuses au-dessus de leurs têtes.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Q avait appris au sujet de la pluie, c'est qu'on ne s'y habitue jamais. Il avait vécu à Fraserburgh une bonne partie de sa vie, sous un ciel grisâtre aussi clément que celui-ci, et pourtant l'agacement consécutif à la chute de la première goutte d'eau était intact. Et puis, pour conduire, c'était l'horreur. Soupirant pour la énième fois, Q passa une main dans ses cheveux en vrac avant de se tourner vers Bond. La tête appuyée contre le siège et les yeux à demi clos, il n'avait pas l'air très en forme.

Q, par une impulsion un peu stupide, faillit toucher son front pour voir s'il avait de la fièvre.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il finalement, gardant fermement ses mains sur le volant.

-Ouais.

C'était plus un croassement qu'une réponse, songea Q.

-T'en as pas l'air.

Bond coula un regard en sa direction et Q vit, très nettement, les diverses nuances de bleu de ses yeux fatigués.

-Tu réalises que tu me tutoies seulement à certains moments ?

-Non.

-Je suis sûr que si. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Le jeune homme sourit, mystérieux, désinvolte, presque séducteur. C'était trop pour un seul type, se dit Bond.

-Sale gosse, grogna-t-il en se tournant vers la vitre.

Q gloussa. Pendant un moment, il n'y eut plus que le bruit saccadé de la pluie sur la carrosserie de la voiture et le son velouté du silence. Puis Bond soupira et la main du gosse, froide et couleur d'ivoire, se posa sur son front comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Il frissonna, ne dit rien, ne le repoussa pas – mais ça le troubla un peu, parce qu'en général, quand quelqu'un le touchait, c'était soit sexuel, soit violent, parfois les deux.

-Vous n'avez pas de fièvre, donc pas d'infection. Essayez de dormir, ça vous fera du bien.

Q reposa sa main sur le volant. Bond ferma les yeux, resserra les pans de son manteau et écouta le battement régulier des essuie-glaces sur le pare-brise.

* * *

Bond ne dormit pas, mais s'enfonça dans une torpeur indéfinie, songeant parfois à Vesper, par pensées incohérentes et confuses qui finissaient presque toutes par la même constatation : il l'aimait encore, peu importait ce qu'il avait dit à M. Et bizarrement, ça le rassurait. Il était moins salaud qu'il ne le pensait, à ne cesser de chérir une femme qui l'avait trahi. Il lui semblait que c'était ce que font les hommes, ce qui signifiait qu'il en était encore un, un homme. Ce fut la seule idée qui lui resta en tête alors que Q jurait copieusement avant de sortir de la Mercedes en laissant la portière ouverte.

La pluie s'engouffra dans la voiture, le faisant frissonner. Il ouvrit les yeux. Apparemment, ils étaient arrêtés sur le bord de la route. À travers le pare-brise, il vit Q ouvrir le capot et de la fumée blanche s'en échapper. Le gosse agita une main devant son visage, jura à nouveau – Bond l'entendait plus ou moins distinctement – et revint s'asseoir sur le siège conducteur.

-Le joint de culasse a lâché. Sortez le champagne.

Bond regarda vaguement autour de lui.

-On n'a pas de champagne.

Au moins, ça fit sourire Q.

-Vous êtes vraiment dans les vapes, hein.

Puis il soupira, passa une main ses cheveux rendus humides par la pluie et sortit un téléphone portable de la poche de son blouson, un Blackberry flambant neuf que Bond n'avait jamais vu jusque là.

-Toujours pas de réseau, _évidemment_, siffla-t-il.

-On ne peut plus rouler.

-Non, confirma-t-il. Il y a sans doute une station service dans le coin, on n'est plus si loin de Glasgow.

Ils échangèrent un regard. La pluie ne cessait de tomber, martelant la carrosserie.

-J'espère que vous avez des muscles sous ce costard, monsieur Bond.

-Sans doute plus que toi, gamin.

* * *

L'instant suivant, ils poussaient la Mercedes le long de la route sous un ciel grisâtre, presque orageux. Q avait retiré son blouson en cuir et remonté les manches de son pull jusqu'aux coudes. Ses cheveux bruns dégoulinaient dans son cou, et les mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux le gênaient. Bond – lui-même en chemise et trempé jusqu'à l'os – se demandait comment le gosse pouvait réussir à être à la fois sexy et adorable. Ce qui ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, mais ça ajoutait une ligne à la longue liste des choses qui l'étonnaient chez Q.

La carrosserie de la Mercedes était froide et glissante sous leurs mains, et il faillit plus d'une fois trébucher dans la boue. Bien sûr, ça faisait marrer Q, et son rire était contagieux. Au final, ils s'adossèrent à la voiture, gloussant comme des gosses tant ils devaient avoir l'air ridicule, oubliant complètement Londres, le boulot, les parents qui meurent trop tôt et leurs infinies différences. C'était autre chose que l'adrénaline, le terrain et les courses poursuites en Aston Martin. Pourtant, Bond ne s'était jamais senti aussi _vivant_.

Et, en se tournant vers Q, il vit dans son regard qu'il ressentait la même chose.

-Tu crois qu'on a fait quelque chose de mal pour mériter ça ? s'enquit Q en tentant d'essuyer ses mains humides sur son jean.

Bond sourit franchement.

-J'ai fait des tas de choses qui méritent qu'on me punisse.

Le haussement de sourcil de Q était _très_ suggestif.

-Je suis étonné, monsieur Bond, minauda-t-il presque, sa voix calme et limpide malgré le tumulte sauvage de la pluie.

-Ah oui ?

Q n'ajouta rien, se contentant de le regarder. Puis il se redressa, s'étira et posa ses mains sur la carrosserie de la Mercedes.

-Vous m'aviez promis du muscle, je vous rappelle.

-Je n'ai rien promis du tout.

-Vous n'avez pas nié pour autant.

-Tu es infernal, soupira Bond avant de se remettre à pousser.

* * *

Jill finissait la mise en rayon du dernier arrivage de sodas quand elle aperçut la voiture à travers la porte vitrée. Elle reconnut facilement la courbe rectangulaire de la Mercedes – son ex-mari en conduisait une quand il était plus jeune, et elle gardait un souvenir étonnement agréable de leurs premiers rendez-vous, puis leurs premières vacances à deux, tous ces moments où George lui apparaissait encore comme un type super avec un humour cinglant. À la fin, il ne la faisait même plus rire. Jill soupira, chassa ces pensés parasites et s'approcha de la porte, vaguement curieuse.

Elle entendit Paul se lever, le grattement caractéristique de ses pattes sur le carrelage et bientôt il fut assis contre sa jambe. Elle se pencha un peu pour lui caresser la tête, sans quitter des yeux la Mercedes. Elle était poussée par deux types, un jeune et un autre plus âgé, tous deux complètement trempés. Ce n'était sans doute pas des touristes, extrêmement rares en cette saison, et d'ailleurs ils n'en avaient pas l'air. En tous cas, la voiture devait être en panne. Jill attrapa sa polaire, l'enfila et sortit du magasin, Paul la suivant de près. Avec cette pluie, on ne voyait pas grand-chose, mais elle connaissait parfaitement bien la station service et cette portion de route.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide ? cria-t-elle pour couvrir le tumulte en courant vers eux.

Un des types, le plus jeune, s'éloigna de la Mercedes pour venir jusqu'à elle. Il semblait soulagé, et elle en conclut qu'ils poussaient la voiture depuis un moment.

-Soyez bénie, qui que vous soyez, dit-il en souriant. Je suis Q et lui c'est James Bond. Enchanté.

-Jill, offrit-elle. Vous êtes tombés en panne ?

-Le joint de culasse a lâché.

-Ah, c'est emmerdant. Mais vous avez de la chance, je connais un très bon mécanicien qui pourra arranger ça.

-Q, appela l'autre type, maintenant à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Reviens-là, sale gosse.

Le jeune l'ignora royalement. Jill désigna la station service d'un geste de la main.

-On va la pousser jusque là, je vais vous aider.

-Merci beaucoup. Vous êtes un cadeau du ciel, ajouta-t-il très sérieusement.

-Heu, de rien.

Paul trottina derrière eux alors qu'ils poussaient, et alla se réfugier dans le magasin quand ils arrivèrent. Une fois à l'intérieur, Jill retira sa polaire et la mit à sécher dans la réserve. Q essora le bas de son pull dans les toilettes avec un certain automatisme, et elle devina qu'il était du coin. L'autre, Bond, n'hésita pas à faire le tour du magasin torse nu, sans la moindre gêne. Jill ne put s'empêcher de le bouffer des yeux, le plus discrètement possible.

Q, lui, fut ravi que Bond ait laissé son Walther PPK dans la boite à gants. Il ne voyait pas comment ils auraient pu expliqué ça à Jill.

-Fergus arrive dans un instant avec la dépanneuse, leur annonça-t-elle en raccrochant. Fergus Campbell, précisa-t-elle. C'est quelqu'un de compétent, on peut lui faire confiance, et il n'est pas très regardant sur les prix.

Q hocha la tête. Il s'était adossé au comptoir et regardait Paul, roulé en boule aux pieds de Jill.

-C'est votre chien ?

-Plus ou moins. Il a du être abandonné sur le bord de la route, je l'ai trouvé un matin devant le magasin et comme il a paru se plaire ici, je l'ai gardé.

Q esquissa un vague sourire.

-Comment vous l'avez appelé ?

-Paul.

-C'est un drôle de nom, pour un chien, lança Bond en s'appuyant contre le comptoir.

-C'est toujours mieux que Quintilien, marmonna Q.

Jill se demanda quelle relation avaient ces deux-là, parce qu'avec leur absence de ressemblance, ils ne pouvaient pas être père et fils. Frères, c'était peu probable.

-Vous n'êtes pas en vacances, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son tabouret.

-En fait, si, répondit simplement Bond en ignorant le regard sceptique du gosse. On est venu rendre visite à de la famille à l'est de l'Écosse. On est sur la route du retour pour Londres.

-Vous êtes… ?

-Q est mon neveu. Comme on habite tous les deux dans la capitale, on est venu ensemble.

Jill hocha la tête. Q était maintenant accroupi à la hauteur de Paul et caressait distraitement son poil doré.

-Est-ce qu'on est loin de Glasgow ? demanda-t-il en levant brièvement les yeux vers elle.

-Non, ça prend à peine une heure quand la circulation est bonne.

-Bien.

Q se redressa et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'arrivée de Fergus. Bond, que le froid ne semblait pas déranger, les écouta distraitement. Quand la dépanneuse klaxonna, il remit sa chemise.

-Il est là. Bon courage pour la suite, ajouta Jill.

-Encore merci, je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait sans vous, lui dit Q en souriant.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Autre chose, sans doute.

Il rit avant de caresser Paul une dernière fois.

-Bonne journée, lança Bond alors qu'ils sortaient de la boutique.

Elle acquiesça et les regarda parler avec Fergus, qui lui fit un signe de la main en la voyant. Puis la Mercedes se retrouva sur le plateau de la dépanneuse et Jill ne put s'empêcher de penser à George, qu'elle avait tant aimé sans même savoir pourquoi.

* * *

Fergus Campbell était un type à la cinquantaine avancée, assez grand, costaud, aux épaules carrées et qui arborait une impressionnante barbe brune. Il avait un visage banal, des traits assez marqués et des pâtes d'oies aux coins des yeux quand il souriait. Ses yeux, d'un vert très clair, passèrent rapidement sur Q avant d'examiner minutieusement Bond – apparemment, l'histoire de la famille dans l'est de l'Écosse passait moins facilement qu'avec Jill. Puis il leur expliqua qu'il n'avait pas de joint de culasse pour cette série de Mercedes mais pouvait en trouver un d'ici demain. Il avait un timbre de voix grave, rocailleux, qui couvrait le tumulte de la pluie.

Q ne quitta pas des yeux la Mercedes alors qu'elle montait sur le plateau de la dépanneuse. Si elle avait la moindre rayure, il en voudrait à la Terre entière. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe en panne, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il tenait à cette voiture. Elle faisait partie de l'héritage laissé par ses parents et c'était la seule chose qu'il avait décidée de conserver. La maison, l'argent et les biens, il les avait légués à des membres éloignés de la famille avec lesquels il n'avait plus de contact. Ainsi, il n'avait plus aucune raison de revenir à Fraserburgh – merde, il détestait cette ville depuis qu'il y était né et la _haïssait_ depuis l'enterrement.

À sa gauche, Bond remua sur son siège. Q était assis entre les deux hommes, un peu à l'étroit, et tentait de ne pas trop se coller à Bond à cause de sa blessure à la cuisse, si bien qu'il était si près de Fergus qu'il pouvait deviner, à son haleine, ce qu'il avait mangé pour le déjeuner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmura-t-il à Bond.

-Comment on va faire si le joint n'est changé que demain ?

-J'en sais rien. Et ne grogne pas, s'il te plait. Il y a des manières plus civilisées d'exprimer son mécontentement.

Étonnement, Bond sourit.

-Tu recommences à me tutoyer.

Q leva les yeux au ciel.

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi je ne t'ai pas laissé sur le bord de la route, marmonna-t-il.

-Le flingue, sûrement.

-Je suis trop indulgent, oui.

-Et je t'en suis reconnaissant.

Bond semblait sincère. Q détourna le regard, vaguement gêné. Si Fergus les avait entendus, il n'en laissait rien paraître. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée d'un garage où était inscrit en lettres rouges, sur la devanture, _Campbell Garage_. Un jeune homme en bleu de travail gris vint vers eux en courrant, abrité sous un parapluie rose fluo absolument ridicule.

-C'est la Mercedes, monsieur Campbell ?

-Non, une Porche, crétin. Fais-la descendre et met-la de côté pour demain.

-Oui, monsieur.

Le type leur offrit le parapluie rose, que Bond refusa évidemment. Fergus grogna quelque chose au sujet de sa femme en le prenant. Le garage sentait l'huile de moteur, le café et le plastique. L'endroit était plutôt grand mais désert, sans compter les étagères, les armoires industrielles et tout un tas de pièces et d'outils que Q aurait été incapable de nommer. Ils suivirent Fergus jusqu'à un bureau, un peu à l'écart, où se tenait une table en bois, un ordinateur d'un autre siècle et quatre chaises en plastique. Fergus s'assit et ils firent de même.

-Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il faudra attendre demain. Ce n'est pas que la pièce est rare, mais on voit de moins en moins de W123 de nos jours.

-Peu importe, tant que vous me la rendez en bon état, répondit Q.

Fergus hocha la tête, souriant.

-Bien sûr. Sinon, vous avez une idée d'où vous allez passer la nuit ? Je vous demande parce que ma femme et moi, on a pris l'habitude de louer notre chambre d'amis pour les clients du garage quand ils en ont besoin.

Q coula un regard vers Bond.

-Combien ?

-Oh, ça dépendra de ma femme. C'est elle qui fixe les prix, selon les gens. Mais rien d'exorbitant, rassurez-vous.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, oncle James ?

Bond eut au moins le mérite de rester crédible.

-Ça me va très bien, Q. Vous habitez loin ? ajouta-t-il pour Fergus.

-Plus au nord, à Aberfeldy.

L'un comme l'autre n'avait aucune idée d'où ça se trouvait.

-D'accord.

* * *

-De quoi tu parlais avec Fergus ?

Q leva les yeux, vaguement surpris par la soudaine présence de Bond à ses côtés. Il s'était assis dans le fond du garage après avoir discuté avec Fergus le temps que l'espion récupère leurs affaires dans la Mercedes, flingue compris. Q avait l'impression bizarre d'être resté là pendant des semaines. Il s'était peut-être assoupi, en fait.

-Rien de spécial.

Bond sentait la sueur, la pluie et un truc plus épicé – comme de l'adrénaline liquide, et Q se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt.

-T'as pas froid ? T'es complètement trempé.

-Vous aussi, répondit-il sans le regarder.

-Je n'ai pas l'air d'un oisillon tombé du nid, moi.

-C'est un reproche ?

Puis, comme Bond se contentait de sourire stupidement – pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir – il ajouta :

-Il m'a demandé d'où on venait. J'ai dit Fraserburgh.

Bond bougea un peu. Q se dit que sa cuisse devait lui faire mal, et : _tant mieux, qu'ils crèvent tous_.

-Et c'est comment, Fraserburgh ?

-Je hais cette ville.

-Je vois, dit vaguement Bond.

Il n'y eut aucune joie, dans le rire du gosse. Surtout de l'amertume, de la rancœur.

-Non, tu ne vois pas. C'est moche, c'est gris et il n'y a pas de 3G.

Q n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour revoir les visages de ses parents. Sa mère, dans la cuisine, riant aux blagues de son père. Son père, d'une patience infinie, lui apprenant à jouer aux échecs. Sa mère, encore, allongée sur le canapé avec un recueil de poésie. Eux deux, lui disant qu'ils étaient fiers de lui, qu'ils l'aimaient. Et lui, croyant sincèrement que ses parents seraient toujours là pour lui. Croyant si fort qu'il allait en être ainsi.

-Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait, à vous, d'être orphelin ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Il y eut un court silence.

-Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse donner un nom à ça.

-Non. Sans doute.

-Comment tu as deviné ?

Q rouvrit les yeux et le regarda, fixement, sans ciller.

-Vous n'avez pas compati.

-Parce que je sais que ça ne change rien, compléta Bond.

Q hocha la tête, souriant faiblement mais souriant quand même. Il recula contre le mur et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Bond, ne repoussa pas la main qui vint dans ses cheveux et peut-être qu'il pouvait pleurer, là, maintenant.

* * *

La maison des Campbell, avec toute cette pluie qui n'en finissait pas et la brume qui montait doucement, n'était qu'une petite tache blanche perdue dans une immensité d'herbe verte. Il commençait à faire nuit et Q pouvait distinguer, au loin, le soleil mourant dans le bleu terne presque gris du ciel. Il arriva le premier devant la porte d'entrée, mais entre la voiture de Fergus et le porche, il y avait cinq mètres largement suffisants pour être à nouveau trempé. Q allait finir par croire que c'était son destin. Ou bien il fallait en tirer quelque symbolique philosophique.

La femme qui leur ouvrit – madame Campbell, donc – devait faire office de rayon de soleil après toute cette flotte. Elle était presque aussi grande que son mari, avec une silhouette mince et élancée, et légèrement plus jeune que lui. Son visage aux traits harmonieux affichait une certaine curiosité, renforcée par le gris lumineux de ses yeux en amande. Avec ses cheveux courts et teints en rouge, son châle aux motifs psychédéliques et les bracelets en cuivre qui pendaient à ses poignets, elle avait quelque chose d'élégant et moderne.

Puis c'était une belle femme, indubitablement, et Bond n'hésita qu'un très bref instant avant de lui faire un baise-main dans les règles de l'art.

Elle gloussa.

-Hé bien, quel gentleman vous faîtes, monsieur… ?

-Bond. James Bond.

Q roula des yeux.

-Tu dragueras plus tard, marmonna-t-il. Tu bloques le passage, là.

Bond s'écarta pour le laisser passer, et Q eut à peine le temps de faire un pas que Moira l'embrassait sur chaque joue.

-Et toi, mon chou ?

Q s'efforça de rester impassible.

-Quintilien. Mais appelez-moi Q, ça suffira.

-Très bien, Q.

Q sourit, un peu crispé, puis profita de l'arrivée de Fergus s'écarter Moira. Il détestait qu'on l'appelle _mon chou_, ou autre surnom affectueux à la con. Il n'avait plus onze ans, bordel de merde.

-Fergus, chéri, ce sont des clients du garage ?

-Ouais. Ils vont rester pour la nuit, le temps qu'on s'occupe de leur voiture.

-Parfait, décréta-t-elle en souriant largement. Je dois avoir du haddock dans le congélateur.

Puis Moira disparut dans un couloir, laissant derrière-elle un léger parfum de cannelle. Fergus soupira, mais il y avait une lueur d'amusement dans son regard.

-Navré, elle est toujours comme ça avec les clients.

-C'est une femme charmante, dit Bond, ignorant le coup de coude qu'il reçut dans les côtes.

-Oui, admit Fergus avec un soupçon de tendresse. Bon, la chambre d'amis est dans le fond, la salle de bain est juste à côté. Je devrais pouvoir vous trouver des vêtements propres, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Q. Les miens vont être un peu grands pour vous, mais il doit rester des affaires de notre dernier fils. Je vous amène ça.

-Merci.

-Oh, de rien. Faites comme chez vous.

Q hocha lentement la tête. Il devait bien reconnaître que les Écossais, même s'ils vivaient dans une région à la con, étaient assez sympathiques.

* * *

Q se laissa tomber sur le lit dès qu'il entra dans la chambre, ignorant le regard de Bond et Bond lui-même, occupé à inspecter minutieusement la pièce sous quelque réflexe d'espion paranoïaque. Le jeune homme se débarrassa du truc mouillé et froid qui lui servait de pull, se tortilla pour retirer son jean avant s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le matelas. Putain, il était crevé. Entre les points de suture au réveil, cette traîtresse de Mercedes qui l'avait lâché, les litres de flotte qui lui étaient tombés sur la gueule, toutes les larmes qu'il avait versées sur la chemise de Bond et le _mon chou_ de Moira, la journée avait été foutrement longue et n'était _même pas_ terminée.

-Tu ferais mieux de prendre une douche avant de te coucher.

Q soupira, gardant les yeux rivés au plafond.

-C'est vous, mon oncle ? lança-t-il d'une voix atone.

-Tu sens le chien mouillé.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Comme tu voudras, Q, répondit-il avec une pointe d'amusement.

Il entendit Bond s'éloigner, vraisemblablement vers la salle de bain. Fermant les yeux, il roula sur le côté et se recroquevilla, comme la petite chose misérable qu'il était – il avait chialé sur l'épaule d'un type qu'il connaissait depuis deux jours, il pouvait bien se lamenter un peu. Un moment passa. Q entendit l'eau couler, puis le pas lourd de Fergus dans le couloir et un éclat de voix féminin en bas. Il retira ses lunettes et les posa sur la table de chevet. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en vrac, tentant de les lisser en arrière pour qu'ils ne tombent plus devant ses yeux. En vain.

Q abdiqua, se leva. Il remarqua que la chambre était plutôt petite, cosy et que, à travers la fenêtre, il ne pleuvait plus.

_Voilà_. Tout s'arrête un jour.

Q soupira, songea amèrement à ses parents. Puis il pensa à Bond, à la pression du canon du Walther PPK contre ses côtes. Aux choses qui commencent, infiniment plus belles que celles qui s'achèvent.

* * *

L'eau qui dégoulinait sur son corps nu était plus chaude que celle de la pluie, caressant doucement sa peau abîmée, léchant les cicatrices et les plaies mal refermées. Le fil dans la chair de sa cuisse le tiraillait vaguement, une douleur lointaine trop atténuée pour qu'il y prête vraiment attention. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts avant de masser distraitement sa nuque, maudissant pour la énième fois les sièges inconfortables de la Mercedes. Au moins, cette nuit, il aurait droit à un vrai lit – ouais, il se faisait vieux, et le boulot n'aidait pas franchement. À ce rythme-là, il n'attendra jamais soixante ans. Ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, en fait. Vesper était morte et M pouvait se passer de lui, contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait.

_Qu'est-ce qui me garde en vie ?_

Bond se posait rarement la question, et n'aimait guère la réponse. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il ne prenait jamais de vacances, pour s'empêcher de penser. Et, bien sûr, ça avait fini par lui tomber dessus. Enfin, _Q_ lui était tombé dessus, littéralement. Mais il ne regrettait pas – _plus tard, sûrement, parce que tous ceux qui l'approchaient de trop près étaient invariablement détruits._

-Bond ?

L'espion ne se retourna pas, ne cilla. Debout dans la cabine de douche aux vitres opaques, sa silhouette devait faire office de statue de marbre.

-Fergus t'a trouvé des vêtements, répondit-il après un bref silence. Ils sont sur le bord du lavabo.

-Hm.

Bond pensait que Q allait les prendre et retourner dans la chambre, mais non. Au lieu de ça, il s'adossa à la paroi de la douche et ne bougea pas. Il était la fois proche et loin, à ses côtés et inaccessible. Et la seule personne encore capable de le surprendre, ce qui faisait définitivement _trop_ pour un seul type.

-Tu veux vraiment rentrer à Londres ? demanda-t-il lentement.

Le tutoiement était de retour, donc.

-J'en sais rien, admit-il.

-Je comprends.

Un courant d'air passa dans la salle de bain, faisant frissonner Bond. L'eau continuait de couler, à la même température, et pourtant il commençait presque à avoir froid.

-Et toi ? dit-il.

-Non.

-Il faudra bien y retourner un jour, Q.

Il sembla à Bond qu'il aurait pu dire quelque chose de plus réconfortant, mais que Q lui en voudrait de le traiter comme un adolescent paumé.

-Je sais, répondit-il de son invariable voix d'adulte. Mais je me demande si je ne devrais pas retourner à Fraserburgh, me réconcilier avec la ville.

-Pourquoi pas.

-Tu pourrais prendre le train à Cardiff, reprit-il platement.

Bond se crispa. _Mauvaise idée_. Les muscles maltraités de sa cuisse blessée crièrent sous sa peau.

-Ouais. C'est vrai.

Il y eut un silence, sur fond de bruits d'eau, puis Q rit, brusquement.

-Tu y as sérieusement cru, James ?

Bond soupira, mi-soulagé mi-vexé.

-Je m'emmerderais trop, sans toi et tes grognements de néandertalien. Puis je _hais_ Fraserburgh, je te l'ai déjà dit. Plutôt crever que retourner là-bas. Je te manquais déjà, hein ?

-Ouais, lâcha-t-il franchement.

Q se tut et Bond sourit. Autre silence, plus long, plus tendu aussi. Puis l'univers sembla sortir de sa torpeur et Q entra dans la cabine de douche, finissant de se déshabiller. Il eut à peine le temps de terminer que Bond l'embrassait, son corps humide et chaud contre le sien et ses mains calleuses dans ses cheveux, descendant jusque dans son dos alors que leurs dents s'entrechoquaient. Quand Bond recula légèrement le temps de reprendre son souffle, ses doigts maintenant agrippés à ses hanches, Q était déjà incapable de réciter la moindre formule mathématique de base – ce qui n'était pas plus mal, au fond, il avait grand besoin de se vider la tête.

-Tu as la majorité sexuelle, au moins ? murmura Bond contre ses lèvres.

Q lui flanqua un coup de poing dans les côtes pour toute réponse, puis l'embrassa à nouveau, plus longuement. La blessure de Bond le lança mais il ignora la douleur, serrant un peu plus fort Q contre lui. Et lorsque le gosse, sans la moindre hésitation ni gêne, se mit à lécher soigneusement chacune de ses innombrables cicatrices, Bond l'oublia totalement. Quand finalement il en eut assez d'attendre, il le plaqua contre la paroi de la douche et le prit sans douceur, mémorisant chaque grognement de plaisir, chaque murmure incohérent, l'expression de son visage et le regard de pure luxure que lançaient ses yeux bruns.

Q ne cria pas quand il jouit, mais il l'embrassa si fort que ses propres lèvres eurent un goût de sang.

-J'espère qu'ils ne nous ont pas entendu, grogna Q en respirant difficilement. Tu as dit à Fergus que j'étais ton neveu, quand même.

Bond amorça un sourire.

-On dira que tu as été adopté.

Q roula des yeux avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou.

-Vous avez réponse à tout, Bond. C'est horripilant.

-Je pense que tu peux m'appeler _James_, maintenant.

-Pourquoi, parce que tu m'as baisé ? Merde, ce que tu peux être vieux jeu. Je t'appellerai par ton prénom quand j'en aurais envie.

-Comme tu voudras, Quintilien, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

-Enfoiré.

Bond ignora son regard noir et déposa un baiser sur son front, repoussant lentement une mèche de cheveux brun qui collait à sa peau. Q ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de le fixer avec un degré d'intensité supérieur.

* * *

La cuisine avait toujours été la pièce préférée de Moira. Encore aujourd'hui, dès qu'elle y entrait, elle revoyait Duncan, Keith et Alister assis à la table, attendant plus ou moins patiemment qu'elle prépare le petit-déjeuner. Parfois, elle pouvait presque entendre le son de leurs voix, le joyeux et innocent tumulte de leurs plaintes parce que Fergus était parti travailler sans venir les embrasser, ou à cause du bruit de l'orage qui les avait empêchés de dormir. Maintenant, Duncan était un avocat reconnu à Édimbourg, Keith venait de se marier et Alister finissait ses études d'anthropologie. Moira était fière de ce qu'ils étaient devenus, et ne regrettait pas qu'ils soient tous partis.

Ces souvenirs de petits-déjeuners dans la cuisine, elle les chérissait de tout son cœur et n'en tirait aucune forme de mélancolie.

Et puis, ses fils ne manquaient pas de l'appeler régulièrement, et elle n'avait pas besoin de les harceler pour avoir de leurs nouvelles. Elle ne s'ennuyait pas non plus, avec la chambre de Duncan que Fergus et elle avaient transformés en chambre d'amis pour les clients du garage. Ça lui faisait plaisir de recevoir, surtout des touristes – il fallait voir leurs têtes quand elle leur servait du haggis. Elle sourit en se souvenant d'un américain qui, pour faire bonne figure, avait terminé son assiette sans cesser de la complimenter.

Moira retira son châle, le plia soigneusement avant de le poser sur la table. Elle remonta les manches de son pull jusqu'aux coudes et se mit au travail. Il lui restait un haddock entier qu'elle décongela au four à micro-ondes, et suffisamment de navets et de pommes de terre pour faire de la purée. Elle épluchait les légumes, d'un geste automatique et précis, quand Fergus entra dans la cuisine. Elle leva les yeux, lui sourit sans rien dire, et il se pencha pour l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres.

-J'ai prêté des vêtements d'Alister au client, dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Et ?

-J'ai cru que tu m'en voudrais, répondit-il, vaguement hésitant.

Il se tenait bien droit sur la chaise, ses mains calleuses posées sur ses cuisses. Après une journée au garage, il sentait toujours l'huile de moteur et l'essence.

-Non, pourquoi ?

Fergus ne répondit pas. Moira finit d'éplucher une pomme de terre, la déposa dans un saladier, en prit une autre. À ses poignets, les bracelets en cuivre tintaient doucement.

-Chéri, dit-elle doucement, je sais que les enfants te manquent, et ils me manquent à moi aussi. Mais ils sont grands, maintenant. Il faut les laisser vivre.

-Ouais, je sais. Mais ça me fait bizarre de ne plus les avoir à la maison.

Moira leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il va bien falloir que tu t'habitues un jour, mon cœur. Ça fait presque sept ans que Duncan est parti.

Fergus soupira et elle reposa son couteau pour prendre sa main, la serrant brièvement avant de reprendre sa tâche.

-Quand j'aurais terminé ça, je lancerai une machine pour les vêtements des clients. Tu veux bien aller faire quelques courses au supermarché en attendant ? La liste est sur le buffet, dans le couloir.

-D'accord.

Il se leva, l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et sortit de la cuisine. Moira sourit pour elle-même. Fergus avait toujours été quelqu'un de sensible, même si sa carrure de grand costaud et son regard acéré n'en laissaient rien paraître.

* * *

Q tourna lentement une page de son livre avant de reposer sa main sur le bord du plaid, étalé sur ses jambes. C'était un chouette plaid, d'ailleurs. Ni vraiment marron, ni vraiment rouge, mais terriblement laid. En le dépliant, Q avait songé à la couverture à franges de la Mercedes, et s'était demandé si celle-ci pouvait s'entendre avec le plaid. Après tout, ils avaient des choses en commun. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient fonder une famille, avoir des enfants – _des draps ? Des dessus de lit, au pire ?_

Bond n'avait pas compris la raison de son brusque fou rire, et c'était tant mieux. Il s'était contenté de l'observer, perplexe, assis sur le bord du lit. Quand Q avait fini par se calmer, il s'était installé en tailleur et avait commencé à lire. Ce n'était plus _Initiation à la physique quantique_, qui commençait à l'ennuyer, mais _L'homme du lac_ d'Arnaldur Indridason. Il venait à peine d'entamer un paragraphe que Bond remuait à ses côtés.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, grogna l'espion.

Q leva les yeux. Bond était maintenant allongé sur le dos, une main sur sa cuisse. La blessure, _évidemment_, songea le jeune homme.

-Les points de suture ont lâché ?

-Nan. Ça tire un peu, c'est tout.

Q eut la nette vision de la plaie encore ouverte, de la peau devenue bleue et du sang qui dégoulinait le long de sa jambe.

-On aurait pas dû baiser, Bond, marmonna-t-il en grimaçant. Avec une blessure pareille, on évite les efforts physiques.

L'espion le regarda, amusé.

-Oh, ça en valait la peine.

Q roula des yeux.

-Quand tu auras ravalé ta fierté et admit que tu souffres atrocement, tu n'auras qu'à demander des antidouleurs à madame Campbell.

Puis le jeune homme tendit une main vers la table de chevet, où reposait le contenu de ses poches, soit : son portefeuille, une petite boite d'allumettes encore humide, un paquet de clopes entamé, deux pastilles à la menthe dont il avait oublié l'existence et son BlackBerry. Il prit une cigarette, l'alluma avec une certaine difficulté et rouvrit son bouquin. Il se passa à peine une minute avant que Bond ne se manifeste à nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

-Un roman. Islandais.

-Merveilleux. Tu veux bien… ?

Le gosse fronça les sourcils.

-En attendant le dîner, reprit Bond, je ne vais pas rester là à te regarder sans rien faire. Pas que tu sois désagréable à regarder, bien sûr, mais je vais très vite m'emmerder. Et j'aime bien le son de ta voix.

-D'accord. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te border, ajouta-t-il avant de tirer sur sa cigarette, recrachant la fumée vers le plafond.

Bond esquissa un vague sourire et Q baissa les yeux sur son livre.

-_La ferme n'était plus que ruine_, commença-t-il à lire. _Elle consistait en une maison d'habitation et en des bâtiments agricoles, situés en contrebas. L'ensemble était couvert de tôle ondulée qui avait autrefois été peinte en jaune mais dont la couleur s'était pratiquement effacée. Des plaques de tôle rouillée s'accrochaient encore à la maison, d'autres avaient cédé au vent et gisaient à terre. La majeur partie de la toiture avait été emportée vers la mer, pensa Erlendur. Toutes les fenêtres étaient cassées, la porte d'entée avait disparu. Non loin de là, on voyait les restes d'un petit hangar à outils, accolé à l'étable et à la grange. Il se tenait immobile devant la ferme en ruine. Elle ressemblait presque à la maison de son enfance._

-Merde, c'est pas joyeux, grogna Bond.

Q leva la tête, lui dédia un regard agacé. L'espion eut un sourire narquois et se redressa, se rapprochant de lui jusqu'à poser une main sur son genoux. Le gosse ne réagit pas, mais il ne le repoussa pas non plus. Il recommença là où il en était, emplissant le silence paisible de la chambre du timbre grave et limpide de sa voix, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour fumer.

-_Il pénétra dans l'habitation et tomba sur une petite entrée prolongée d'un étroit couloir. Sur la droite, il y avait la cuisine et la buanderie sur la gauche, une petite remise. Dans la cuisine se trouvait encore une antique cuisinière Rafha à trois plaques et un petit four, complètement rongé par la rouille…_

* * *

Quand Moira leva les yeux, elle vit par la fenêtre que le ciel était d'un bleu très sombre, presque noir, et que les nuages étaient de plus en plus menaçants. _Il va y avoir de l'orage_, songea-t-elle distraitement en reposant son couteau sur la table. Elle avait terminé d'éplucher les pommes de terre et les navets, elle devait maintenant faire cuire les légumes puis commencer à préparer le haddock. Une fois le poisson découpé, elle se lava les mains et s'enroula dans son châle avant de sortir de la cuisine.

En passant dans le couloir, Moira ramassa la corbeille en plastique qui y traînait toujours et monta jusqu'à la chambre d'amis. Elle frappa doucement à la porte, deux coups, puis sourit quand le gentleman lui ouvrit.

-Monsieur Bond.

-Je vous en prie, appelez moi James.

Moira se retint de rire. Elle devait bien admettre que l'homme avait du charme, et qu'il savait s'en servir, mais durant toute sa vie on l'avait draguée de la sorte. Sauf Fergus, et c'était comme ça qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

-La chambre vous convient ?

-C'est parfait, merci beaucoup, lança Q depuis l'intérieur.

-J'en suis ravie, mon cœur. Je vais lancer une machine pour que vous puissiez repartir avec des vêtements propres. Je peux ? ajouta-t-elle.

Bond s'écarta pour la laisser passer, laissant la porte ouverte derrière elle. Moira constata avec un certain plaisir que les clients étaient déjà bien installés : le lit était à moitié défait, l'horrible plaid de sa belle-mère déplié et des objets personnels reposaient sur les tables de chevet. Le jeune homme, Q, était debout près de la fenêtre, une cigarette aux lèvres. Il portait un des cardigans d'Alister et le jean noir qu'il avait eu en soldes, des années plus tôt. Même si physiquement, son fils ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, elle ne put s'empêcher de revoir un peu de lui en Q.

-Soyez un gentleman, remplissez-moi ça, lança-t-elle à Bond en lui tendant la corbeille en plastique.

-Avec plaisir, madame, assura-t-il en la prenant.

Q jeta un regard admiratif à Moira et elle lui sourit, sentant une vague d'instinct maternel face à ce gosse aux airs d'oisillon tombé du nid.

-Les vêtements de mon fils te vont très bien.

-Oui. Merci, d'ailleurs. C'est vraiment généreux.

-Les Écossais ne sont pas tous aussi rustres qu'on peut le croire, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Q voulut répondre _je sais_, mais il se tut. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de mentir – parce que l'histoire de Bond lui semblait de plus en plus ridicule – et encore moins de dire la vérité – qui était encore plus ridicule, au final. _Je viens de Fraserburgh, mes parents sont morts le mois dernier et mes loisirs consistent à hacker les serveurs du FBI. Lui, c'est un agent secret qui bosse pour le MI6, il planque un Walther PPK dans la table de chevet et ce matin il s'est recousu la cuisse devant mes yeux. Sinon, on va à Londres. Et, tant que j'y suis : on a baisé dans votre cabine de douche. _

Le tonnerre gronda au loin, les faisant sursauter tous les trois.

-Je me doutais qu'il y allait avoir de l'orage, nota Moira.

Bond se redressa et lui tendit la corbeille en plastique.

-Merci, preux chevalier. Le dîner sera prêt d'ici une heure, ça vous va ?

-Très bien.

-D'ici là, reposez-vous, ajouta-t-elle en sortant. Vous avez l'air épuisé, tous les deux.

Puis Moira disparut dans le couloir, dans un claquement sec de talons plats. Q tira sur sa cigarette avant de se tourner vers Bond, souriant légèrement.

-Finalement, je l'aime bien, admit-il.

L'espion ferma la porte, hochant distraitement la tête. Puis il avança vers Q, avec un air théâtralement séducteur qui le fit glousser.

-Elle a dit _une heure_, Quintilien, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Q arqua un sourcil dédaigneux.

-Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi si tu m'appelles comme ça.

-Oh, je suis sûr que si.

Q songea vaguement à l'envoyer chier, mais il se noya malgré lui dans le bleu de ses yeux et soupira. Bond lui prit sa cigarette et l'embrassa, longuement, minutieusement, avec un mélange de désir et de patience tout à fait exquis.

* * *

Moira s'accroupit et ajusta d'un geste distrait le châle sur ses épaules, faisant tinter les bracelets en cuivre à ses poignets. Elle ouvrit le hublot de la machine à laver et commença à amonceler les vêtements des clients dans le tambour métallique. Par automatisme, elle vérifia les étiquettes et vida les poches. Elle trouva une photo pliée en quatre dans le jean de Bond. Soupirant au souvenir de ses fils – Duncan oubliait perpétuellement d'enlever ses tickets de bus et ça laissait des bouts de papier sur le linge, une véritable horreur – elle la posa sur le sol et remplit le compartiment de lessive.

Moira mit la machine en route. Quand elle baissa les yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être intriguée. Après tout, le client n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'elle avait regardé la photo.

-Tu es une vraie gamine, Moira, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en se penchant.

Le cliché était resté en bon état malgré la pluie. En fait, il était à peine mouillé. Elle le déplia soigneusement et fronça les sourcils. C'était un couple, tous deux souriants, presque _rayonnants_. La femme, européenne, brune aux yeux sombres, la trentaine avancée, très belle, et lui, pas trop mal non plus, peut-être marocain ou algérien. Moira se demanda si c'étaient des amis du gentleman. Ça devait des gens importants, pour qu'il garde une photo d'eux avec lui.

Elle replia le cliché, le glissa dans sa poche et sortit de la buanderie, la corbeille en plastique rose calée contre sa hanche.

* * *

James Bond ne s'était jamais considéré comme un homme romantique. Alors ces histoires d'amour éternel, d'âmes sœurs et toute la merde mielleuse qui découlait des pires scénarios hollywoodiens, il n'y avait jamais vu la moindre crédibilité. Et ça n'avait pas changé avec Vesper. Il trouvait toujours que Titanic était chiant du début à la fin, et que la Saint Valentin était une fête commerciale. Quand elle était morte – quand elle l'avait trahi, aussi – Bond avait regretté son cynisme. C'était ridicule, vraiment, de changer d'avis _après_ avoir perdu la femme de sa vie, mais c'était comme ça.

Il aurait aimé être plus naïf. Sincèrement. Être capable de lui dire qu'ils allaient vivre ensemble pour toujours, être capable d'y _croire_, surtout, et pouvoir se réveiller chaque matin en se disant qu'il était un salopard trop chanceux qui ne méritait pas de partager le même oxygène qu'une femme aussi merveilleuse qu'elle. Même si elle avait un prénom à la con. Et qu'au final elle lui avait brisé le cœur qu'il ne pensait même plus avoir. Mais Bond l'aimait encore, et quand Moira lui rendit la photo, il n'eut pas besoin de la déplier pour voir son visage et sentir la déchirure familière dans ses tripes, l'impression de crever de l'intérieur.

L'amour. Quelle connerie, quand même.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Q.

-Personnel. Et s'il te plait, n'essaie de la prendre quand je regarde ailleurs, dit-il peut-être trop froidement en posant la photo pliée sur la table de chevet.

Puis il se tourna vers Q, vers son visage curieux, ses lèvres encore humides de leurs baisers et ses cheveux en vrac. Avant que Moira ne vienne frapper à la porte, Bond avait une main sous son pull et l'autre sur son cul et, à ce rythme-là, il était certain qu'ils allaient finir sur le lit. Mais le souvenir de Vesper lui était revenu en pleine gueule – _comment avait-il pu l'oublier, d'ailleurs_ – et baiser avec Q maintenant lui apparaissait comme un adultère. Il n'avait même plus envie, de toute façon.

-Désolé, murmura-t-il simplement en détournant le regard.

Bond s'assit sur le bord du lit, ignorant les élancements douloureux de sa cuisse. Il y eut un silence, indéfinissable, flottant, puis Q fut dans son dos, ses bras minces noués autour de son cou et sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

-Je peux attendre, dit-il calmement.

Le gosse le comprenait si bien que c'en était presque douloureux. Sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui venait de se passer, Q _savait_ comment réagir, tout bêtement. C'était peut-être une forme d'instinct. Ou bien il lisait dans ses pensées – ça aurait expliqué beaucoup de choses, tiens.

-Merci, murmura Bond.

Le gosse ne répondit pas, mais il le sentit sourire. _De rien, James._

* * *

S'il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle Q se sentait Écossais – il n'y en avait sans doute qu'une, en fait – c'était la bouffe : haggis, rumbledethumps, oatcakes et soupe cock-a-leekie _étaient_ la nourriture suprême. Quand il avait quitté Fraserburgh pour ses études, il avait dû y renoncer. À Londres, on mangeait thaï, mexicain ou indien, parce que c'était plus branché et que les Anglais semblaient renier leur propre cuisine. Alors quand Q descendit au rez-de-chaussée, les odeurs brutes de haddock et de navets le rendirent presque euphorique. Il parvint à s'empêcher de sourire trop largement, s'assit à un bout de la table et fit de son mieux pour ne pas se jeter immédiatement sur ses couverts.

Même s'il crevait de faim.

Bond s'installa à sa droite, Fergus à sa gauche et Moira en face, toujours aussi rayonnante.

-J'espère que vous aimez la cuisine écossaise, monsieur Bond.

-Bien sûr.

-Ils sont du cru, expliqua Fergus à sa femme. De Fraserburgh, tu sais, tout à l'est. Ils rentraient à Londres après avoir visité leur famille quand leur Mercedes est tombée en panne.

Moira hocha lentement la tête, et Q crut discerner une lueur de perplexité dans ses yeux gris. Elle n'y croyait pas, évidemment, néanmoins elle ne fit aucune remarque et sourit à Bond.

-Alors je ne suis pas inquiète. Bon appétit.

S'en suivit toute une série de _merci_ et _vous/toi aussi_. Q fut plus que ravi de constater que la saveur de la purée de navets et de pommes de terre était restée intacte, même après toutes ces années. Après tout, c'était prévisible. L'Écosse restait l'Écosse, avec ou sans lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à Londres ? demanda Moira après un bref silence confortable.

Q se détourna brièvement de sa fourchette.

-Les études. Je suis en dernière année à la fac, pour un master en informatique. Mon oncle est dans le commerce international, ajouta-t-il pour James.

Moira acquiesça, puis leur posa tout un tas de questions auxquels ils répondirent le plus honnêtement possible, avec une certaine synchronisation. Puis elle débarrassa la table en refusant leur aide et apporta une bouteille de whisky du salon.

-C'est un _single cast_, annonça-t-elle fièrement. Vingt trois ans, soixante degrés.

Tout ce que Q savait en matière d'alcool, c'était qu'il lui suffisait d'un truc appelé _mojito_ pour être dans les vapes.

-Non merci, déclina-t-il.

Moira parut horrifiée – Bond aussi, nota-t-il.

-Jeune homme, commença Fergus, un Écossais ne refuse pas un verre de whisky quand on lui en offre un.

-Il faut que je sois en pleine possession de mes moyens physiques et intellectuels pour repartir demain. Et si j'avale une seule goutte de ce truc, oncle James va devoir me ramasser à la petite cuillère.

-Je boirais pour deux, répondit l'intéressé.

-Très bien. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi, Q, dit finalement Moira en souriant.

* * *

Il s'avéra que Moira tenait mieux l'alcool que Bond. _Évidemment_.

* * *

La minuscule flamme s'accrocha à l'allumette, grignotant le bois sur toute la longueur jusqu'à effleurer les ongles courts et lisses, la peau fine de ses doigts. Il souffla sur sa petite forme ridicule et éteignit la vie qui l'animait, aussi cruel qu'un quelconque Dieu aux sauts d'humeur morbides – choisissant, par simple caprice, de laisser faire ou faire mourir. S'appuyant contre le mur froid de la cage d'escalier, il glissa la cigarette entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et tira, _tira_, aspira le tabac comme on respire de l'air pur à la sortie d'une bouche de métro puante et sale des odeurs de transpiration qui l'habitent.

_Addiction_, songea Q. _Ce sont nos addictions qui nous déterminent._

Pour Bond : l'alcool. Parce que non, un Anglais standard ne peut pas s'enfiler une demie bouteille de whisky à soixante degrés sans verser une larme. Et pour Q : la clope. L'attirance inévitable de la saveur amère du tabac, que même une paire de poumons noircis ne pouvait amoindrir. Ils n'étaient pas fous, pourtant. Ils savaient très bien ce qu'ils faisaient, ce à quoi ils s'exposaient – et _risque_ était un mot magnifique, non ? Presque aussi beau que _danger_. Q aimait bien ça, le danger.

Q aimait bien Bond. C'était dommage, parce qu'ils allaient devoir se séparer bientôt, moins d'une heure après la sortie pour Londres sur la M4 s'il n'y avait pas trop de bouchons. Il n'y avait pas moyen de faire autrement. Lui avait son travail au MI6, et Q ses études en informatique. D'ici trois mois, l'eau aura coulé sous les ponts. D'ici six mois, ils auront sûrement oublié cette escapade en Écosse. D'ici un an, la lettre _Q_ ne signifierait rien de plus qu'une lettre pour Bond. Et Q lui-même ne pensera plus à la pression du canon du Walther PPK contre ses côtes, aux mains calleuses sur ses hanches, aux yeux bleus un peu trop bleus.

_Pourvu que l'année passe vite, alors._

Q se détacha lentement du mur, croisa les bras sur son torse et tira sur sa cigarette. Une fois. Une autre. Aspira le venin jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un mégot entre ses lèvres. Puis il en alluma une deuxième et rejoua au Dieu meurtrier.

* * *

Apparemment, le type dans le bouquin islandais s'appelait Erlendur. Et, suite à la découverte d'un cadavre vieux de cinquante ans dans un lac, enquêtait sur des étudiants islandais venus en Allemagne de l'est pendant la guerre froide, mêlés d'une manière ou d'une autre aux activités d'espionnage de la Stasi. Le fait que Bond ait sauté les deux cents premières pages devait y être pour quelque chose : il était _un peu_ largué. En plus, il avait du mal avec les noms islandais – _Sigurdur Oli, sérieusement ?_ – et ça lui rappelait le boulot.

Bond se demanda si le MI6 le considérait comme mort. C'était probable, puisque son téléphone portable était en miettes, qu'il n'avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis deux jours et n'avait pas mis les pieds dans un aéroport ou une gare. Mais comme il lui était déjà arrivé de disparaître pendant plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois, ça semblait prématuré. M s'en fichait sans doute, en fait. Il pouvait peut-être en profiter pour prendre des vacances. Après toute cette pluie et l'orage qui grondait au loin, il avait envie d'un pays chaud.

L'Espagne était une bonne perspective : soleil, mer, sangria et _chicas_, de quoi se changer les idées. Ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

-Qui tu espères convaincre, hein ? marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en tournant une page du bouquin.

Il avait seulement envie de continuer le voyage, envie du cuir abîmé des sièges de la vieille Mercedes, envie du bitume gris de la route infinie et envie de Q, de sa peau de gamin sous ses doigts, de son corps contre le sien et de sa voix à son oreille, si limpide, si maîtrisée, cette voix qui aurait pu le guider dans un foutu labyrinthe les yeux fermés tant il lui faisait confiance. Q, dont il était incapable de deviner les intentions. Q, qui était sûrement le dernier rempart à sa totale déshumanisation. Et qui ne le savait même pas.

Bond soupira, se redressa sur le lit et reprit sa lecture, attendant que le gosse daigne revenir – _je vais fumer_, avait-il dit, _ne m'attendez pas_.

* * *

Bond dormait quand Q retourna dans la chambre. Couché sur le flanc, les yeux clos, le livre d'Indridason encore dans la main, l'air plus paisible que jamais. Le jeune homme se déshabilla sans faire un bruit, retira délicatement le bouquin sans effleurer la peau rêche de ses doigts de tueur professionnel et s'allongea à ses côtés, tourné vers le plafond. Là, il apprécia le silence et le souffle régulier de la respiration de Bond, le très vague et très lointain grondement de l'orage au dehors et le martellement de la pluie qui avait repris.

Q s'endormit, et rêva d'une route déserte près de la mer qui n'en finissait plus.

* * *

Le réveil de Bond eut un goût de tabac. Enfin, les _lèvres_ de Q avaient un goût de tabac. Sans y réfléchir, il répondit au baiser, leva une main jusqu'à retrouver la masse de cheveux bruns et finit par ouvrir les yeux.

-Tu n'as pas réagi quand je t'ai giflé. Il a fallu que je trouve autre chose, annonça le gosse.

-Sérieusement ? marmonna-t-il avant de l'embrasser encore.

Q ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire narquoisement après l'avoir repoussé. Ses yeux étaient vraiment sombres, réalisa l'espion. Pas noirs, ni marrons. Juste _obscurs_. Puis il remarqua qu'il portait un des t-shirts que Moira leur avait prêtés pour dormir.

-Je peux te le prouver en recommençant, si tu insistes.

-Je vois pas en quoi ça prouve quoique ce soit.

-Tu es bien réveillé, donc, nota Q. Indridason te plait vraiment ?

Bond le fixa un moment.

-Oh, le bouquin. Ouais, c'est pas mal.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas m'attendre, reprit le gosse, sans la moindre inflexion dans le timbre de sa voix.

-En effet.

Q se redressa un peu. Il regardait maintenant à côté de Bond, vers la table de chevet – la photo de Vesper, évidemment. Mais il ne dit rien. Ne posa aucune question.

-Plus tard, dit platement Bond. On a encore la journée devant nous, de toute façon.

-La journée, répéta-t-il.

Puis le gosse se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, plus longuement cette fois-ci, et quand ses doigts fins et agiles effleurèrent son torse, Bond ne pensa plus à Vesper.

* * *

Moira se servit une tasse de café, y ajouta un morceau de sucre et en but une bonne gorgée pour faire passer le cachet d'aspirine. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de boire autant, et le whisky de la veille lui avait laissé un léger mal de crâne et la bouche horriblement sèche. Elle n'aurait pas dû défier Bond hier, même si son air vexé valait le détour. Moira sourit en y pensant. Pour un Anglais, il avait des tripes, elle devait bien l'admettre – peu importait ce qu'il avait raconté à son mari, cet homme n'était pas Écossais, elle pouvait le deviner sans problème. Mais elle n'avait pas réussi à comprendre qui ils étaient réellement, ces deux-là, et pourquoi ils étaient dans le coin.

Enfin, même si elle restait curieuse, Moira ne tenait pas à insister plus que ça. C'était leurs affaires, après tout. Elle but tranquillement son café, attendant que l'aspirine agisse, puis remonta à sa chambre le temps de s'habiller avant de redescendre pour préparer du porridge.

* * *

-Si c'était ton dernier jour à vivre, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Q cligna des yeux, lentement. Il était allongé sur le ventre, son t-shirt à demi relevé jusqu'aux côtes, sa peau blanche et lisse sous la lumière faiblarde du jour, couleur d'ivoire, encore luisante de sueur et légèrement rouge là où Bond avait sucé la chair. Ses cheveux bruns étaient complètement emmêlés et quelques mèches étaient collées à sa nuque. La ligne irrégulière de sa colonne vertébrale était clairement visible, comme les os saillants de ses hanches et la tension des muscles de ses cuisses. Il regardait le mur face au lit, tournant le dos à Bond, délibérément ou non, et l'espion ne lui en voulait pas dans la mesure où, d'ici, il avait une très jolie perspective sur son cul.

Bond ne l'avait pas vraiment vu cligner des yeux, en fait. Il n'avait entendu que le délicat battement de ses cils, comme des ailes de papillon sans couleur et sans énergie.

-Je serais libre, répondit Q.

Il y avait sûrement quelque chose d'intelligent et profond à répondre à ça, mais Bond se contenta de :

-Pourquoi ?

Q soupira.

-Durant toute notre existence, nous vivons dans la crainte de mourir un jour. Toutes nos actions découlent de cette peur, de comment éviter ce qui est inévitable. Nous sommes enfermés dans ce cycle naturel. Nous ne pouvons pas y échapper.

Il marqua une pause.

-Si je sais que je dois mourir demain, je serais libre.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je ferais, James ?

Bond amorça un sourire.

-M'appeler par mon prénom, apparemment.

Q sembla l'ignorer. Bond eut envie de le forcer à se retourner, rien que pour voir l'expression de son visage.

-Moi, je roulerais le long de la côte sans m'arrêter une seule fois.

-Hm.

Puis, il ajouta :

-Quel genre de voiture ?

Bond sourit.

-Une Mercedes. W123. Bleue, toute cabossée, et sans le chauffage. Livrée avec le conducteur, ajouta-t-il.

-Qui ?

-Un gosse. Arrogant, cynique, imprévisible, et avec un cul magnifique. Qui fume trop et évite les questions qui le gênent.

-Pourquoi tu ne conduirais pas toi-même ?

-Il ne voudrait pas me laisser les clefs. Puis je ne conduis pas ce genre de bagnoles, j'ai une fierté quand même.

Q se retourna brusquement et vint lui filer un méchant coup de coude dans les côtes, arrachant un rire spontané à l'espion.

-Ma voiture est la huitième merveille du monde, vieil homme, siffla-t-il.

Bond l'attrapa par la taille, le fit rouler sur le côté et embrassa sa masse de cheveux bruns, riant toujours, avant de descendre dans son cou. Sa peau avait un goût de réglisse et de fruits exotiques, décida-t-il.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit, d'accord ? murmura-t-il.

Q grogna pour toute réponse. Il était brûlant entre ses bras, sa peau nue irradiant la sienne.

-Quand on sera arrivé à Londres, on s'oubliera, dit-il à un moment, sa voix très calme et indéchiffrable. J'ai mes études, toi ton boulot. C'est tout.

Bond ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, respirant le parfum artificiel du shampoing et l'odeur de tabac froid.

-Tu es sûr de ça, hein ? Tu ne m'as même pas demandé mon avis. Tu ne t'es même pas demandé à _toi_ si c'était la vérité.

Q voulut répondre mais Bond le coupa en l'embrassant, presque tendrement. Puis il encra ses yeux dans les siens et écarta une mèche de cheveux qui retombait sur son front.

-Bon, écoute. J'ai plus vingt ans, Q. J'ai pas mal vécu et pas toujours des choses agréables. J'ai perdu des gens importants pour moi, des gens que j'ai aimés et protégés de mon mieux. J'ai failli mourir plusieurs fois. Je n'ai jamais cru en Dieu, ni en la nature humaine. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je crains réellement : les regrets. Et je ne veux pas regretter plus tard de ne pas avoir profité de cette dernière journée avec toi.

Q le fixa un moment en silence.

-Soit, dit-il. Mais ne dis plus jamais de mal de ma Mercedes.

Bond sourit, faiblement mais sincèrement, puis l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois, Q passa ses bras autour de son cou et y répondit.

* * *

Moira lui sourit encore, ce sourire à la fois tendre et amusé qui ressemblait tellement à celui de sa mère.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de Tupperware, Q ?

Sauf que sa mère ne l'appelait pas _Q_, mais _Quintilien_, ou _Quiny_ s'il avait encore bousillé le micro-ondes pour une expérience.

-Non, ça ira. Mais votre porridge mériterait un Prix Nobel, vraiment.

Elle rit, puis gara la Volvo le long du trottoir, face au Garage Campbell. Il avait plu toute la nuit et le béton était tacheté de flaques d'eau grisâtre, reflétant la tristesse infinie du ciel.

-Allez-y, Fergus doit déjà vous attendre.

Q hocha la tête, sans la lâcher du regard. Elle était superbe, dans son long manteau noir corbeau, contrastant avec le rouge vif de ses cheveux et le gris lumineux de ses yeux.

-Merci de nous avoir déposé, madame Campbell, dit Bond à l'arrière.

-De rien, mon chou. Bon voyage jusqu'à Londres.

Puis Bond sortit de la voiture, faisant claquer la portière. Q ne bougea pas. Il savait que Bond l'attendrait, de toute façon.

-Vous me rappelez ma mère.

Moira sourit, à nouveau.

-J'en suis très flattée, mon cœur.

-Elle est morte le mois dernier. Mon père aussi.

Quelque part, il avait conscience que son manque de tact pouvait la choquer. Mais elle ne cilla pas, et essuya simplement du bout des doigts la larme qui coulait sur sa joue – _et depuis quand il pleurait, il ne savait pas_,_ ne voulait pas savoir_.

-J'en suis désolée, Q. En quoi je lui ressemblais ?

-Vous avez le même sourire, répondit-il d'une voix lointaine. Je leur en ai voulu, quand ils sont morts, vous savez. Ils m'ont laissé seul, comme ça, sans prévenir.

-Mais plus maintenant ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Non. Ils ne l'ont pas fait exprès, je crois.

La main sur sa joue était froide. Ou bien c'était les larmes. Difficile à dire.

-Il faut que j'avance maintenant, continua-t-il.

-Oui, absolument. Tu es jeune, Q, dit-elle gentiment. Tu as toute la vie devant toi.

Il acquiesça, sourit faiblement à Moira.

-Plutôt une journée, en fait.

Elle fronça un peu les sourcils.

-C'est un bon début. On peut faire beaucoup de choses en une journée, mon cœur.

Q regarda un moment au dehors, trouva Bond devant le garage, statue de marbre et de patience.

-Je vais y aller. Merci, madame Campbell.

-Prends soin de toi, Q.

-Promis, dit-il en parvenant à sourire.

Il profita une dernière fois du parfum de cannelle qui se dégageait d'elle, sortit de la Volvo et alla rejoindre Bond.

-Tu vas bien ?

L'espion le regardait, ses yeux trop bleus cherchant à s'accrocher aux siens, comme si la réponse à sa question s'y trouvait.

Brusquement, Q se sentit stupidement heureux. Il était jeune, il était libre, il baisait avec le plus sexy des messieurs du MI6, il avait une Mercedes W123 bleu marine et toute la putain de journée devant lui. Et peu importait qu'il soit orphelin, que la réalité du monde triste et chiant finirait par lui revenir en pleine gueule, il aurait été franchement con de ne pas profiter du moment.

-Je suis un type intelligent, non ? demanda-t-il très sérieusement à Bond.

L'espion le considéra un instant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je dis _non_ ?

-Je prends ça comme un _oui_.

Bond soupira.

-Tu es horriblement sûr de toi, tu sais ?

Q lui sourit, à nouveau séducteur. Bond eut l'impression de revoir le gosse qui n'avait pas bronché face au canon du Walther PPK. Mais peut-être qu'il avait toujours été le même, depuis le début, et que c'était _lui_ qui avait changé.

-Je suis parfaitement au courant. Bon, où est ma Mercedes ?

* * *

Le soleil était revenu quand ils avaient rejoint la route infinie, longtemps après le garage. D'abord par petites touches de lumière dorée, comme des tâches de peinture éclaboussée un peu partout – sur le cuir des sièges, le plastique du tableau de bord, le cuir du blouson de Q – puis par lignes irrégulières, balayées par les nuages capricieux qui stationnaient au-dessus d'eux. Brièvement, la voiture fut inondée de chaleur, et même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, c'était assez pour réchauffer la peau et les os.

Et, _bien sûr_, Q trouva que c'était le moment idéal pour demander :

-Tu as déjà tué quelqu'un ?

Bond ne lâcha pas le paysage des yeux. Peut-être que s'il l'ignorait, le gosse n'insisterait pas.

-Bond ?

L'espion ne cilla pas.

-Vous êtes pire qu'un gosse, marmonna Q. Si vous ne voulez pas répondre, vous n'avez qu'à le dire. Avec des _mots_, par exemple. Ce sera toujours plus efficace et convaincant. Puis votre air innocent m'inquiète plus qu'autre chose.

Bond ne tourna même pas la tête. Q soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda la route qui s'étendait devant lui.

-Oui, dit finalement Bond.

Q jeta un coup d'œil au visage impassible de l'espion.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air coupable, nota-t-il.

-Non.

-Ni honteux.

-Non plus, dit-il en souriant légèrement.

Q arqua un sourcil.

-Pourquoi m'ignorer, alors ?

Là, Bond hésita.

-Je n'étais pas sûr de ta réaction.

-Vous pensiez quoi, que j'allais m'arrêter sur le bord de la route et vous réciter les Dix commandements ? Merde, j'ai l'air si coincé que ça ?

Bond se détendit visiblement.

-Tu aurais pu mal le prendre. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi, argua-t-il.

Q rit, franchement. L'espion se tourna vers lui et se trouva comme fasciné par la lueur dans ses yeux bruns.

-James, tu ne sais _rien_ de moi, _strictement rien_. Moi-même, je ne suis pas certain de me connaître vraiment.

Bond fronça les sourcils.

-Comment c'est possible ? marmonna-t-il sans quitter Q du regard.

Le jeune homme eut l'air brusquement lointain. Bond n'insista pas.

* * *

La carrosserie de la Mercedes était froide et dure contre ses jambes, et sentir à nouveau sa forme solide, sa tonne de métal et de plastique collée contre lui avait quelque chose d'inexplicablement rassurant – un réel soulagement, en fait, même si Fergus s'en était très bien occupé. C'était _sa_ voiture, achetée neuve par son père des siècles plus tôt, celle qui pouvait l'emmener partout où il voulait tant qu'il avait de quoi payer l'essence, même si généralement il avait rarement envie de bouger. C'était son chez lui, bien plus que la maison de Fraserburgh ou l'appartement de Londres, même si le chauffage ne fonctionnait plus et que le cuir était méchamment abîmé.

Puis maintenant, il y avait probablement quelques traces de sang là où Bond s'était recousu la veille.

-Je doute de plus en plus que tu sois vraiment majeur.

Q esquissa un sourire narquois avant de se tourner vers Bond. L'espion avait son air faussement ingénu, celui qui signifiait qu'il tentait de lui extorquer des informations ou des faveurs sans rien en laisser paraître. Mais Q lui avait déjà dit : son air innocent _était_ inquiétant.

-J'ai quarante quatre ans, lui dit-il distraitement en prenant le paquet de cigarettes qu'il lui tendait. Et demi.

Bond le dévisagea un instant, puis s'appuya contre la voiture, sa jambe touchant presque la sienne.

-Tu es un excellent menteur. C'est terrifiant.

-Merci.

-Ce n'était pas un compliment.

-Les gens répondent _de rien_, en général, nota Q en craquant une allumette.

-Tu ne me diras jamais ton âge, hein ? Est-ce que j'ai au moins une chance de deviner ?

Q sourit avant de tirer sur sa cigarette, lentement, presque lascivement. Évidemment, Bond le regarda comme s'il allait lui arracher ses fringues et le baiser contre la carrosserie de la Mercedes. Honnêtement, Q n'était pas contre. Malgré le fait qu'ils se trouvaient dans une bourgade du côté de Dunblane, un peu avant l'autoroute, devant un supermarché rempli de petites vieilles aux cheveux permanentés et d'Écossais goguenards en pleine discussion sur le dernier match de rugby.

-Tu le sauras seulement si tu es sage, susurra-t-il à Bond.

-Autant dire jamais, alors, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Puis l'espion l'embrassa et Q ferma les yeux, appliquant la règle qu'il s'était imposé depuis ce matin : _profiter du putain de moment présent_.

* * *

Q fumait distraitement sa troisième cigarette quand ils atteignirent finalement l'autoroute. Il aurait préféré continuer sur les routes nationales, plus tranquilles, avec le paysage sauvage de l'Écosse tout autour, mais de toute façon il fallait bien rejoindre l'Angleterre. Il se sentit vaguement mélancolique en quittant sa région natale, et nauséeux en se demandant s'il aurait le courage d'y retourner. Pas jusqu'à Fraserburgh, définitivement. C'était là qu'étaient enterrés ses parents, maintenant, et il s'imaginait mal déposer un bouquet de fleurs sur leur tombes. Ce n'était pas son truc, tout simplement. Eux-mêmes auraient trouvé ça ridicule.

Ses pensées devaient se lire sur son visage puisque Bond posa une main sur sa cuisse, ses doigts à peine serrés contre le tissu du jean, presque délicatement. Q ne dit rien, de crainte de finir par s'épancher à nouveau sur la mort de ses parents. Bond était orphelin aussi, il savait ce que c'était, et Q détestait cet espèce d'exhibitionnisme sentimental auquel les gens ordinaires s'abandonnaient si souvent. Alors il garda les yeux sur la route, tira sur sa cigarette et fut silencieusement reconnaissant envers Bond.

* * *

Il n'y avait que deux choses dont Bond ne parlait jamais, que ce soit avec M, Tanner ou même Vesper : l'alcool, et le meurtre. L'alcool, parce que ce n'était pas _réellement_ un problème, seulement un moyen de se vider la tête quand il en avait besoin. Chaque agent avait ses propres addictions, ses péchés mignons, ses manières de gérer le stress et l'adrénaline, et la sienne consistait simplement en une bouteille de vieux scotch ou une petite douzaine de martinis. Rien de franchement méchant, et il savait s'arrêter – en général, du moins. Quant au meurtre, c'était parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire là-dessus, tout bêtement. La plupart du temps, c'était tuer ou être tué. Le choix était vite fait. Peut-être _trop_ vite fait.

Mais là, avec Q, il avait brusquement eu envie de tout lâcher. Lâcher _quoi_, il n'en savait foutrement rien, mais si formuler quelques phrases incohérentes et maladroites pouvait l'aider à se débarrasser d'un peu de ses ténèbres personnelles, c'était avec Q qu'il devait le faire. Parce que Q ne le jugerait pas. Parce qu'il se contenterait probablement de le regarder, ou même de sourire, et ce serait suffisant pour prouver à Bond qu'il était toujours humain. Et c'était _tout ce qu'il voulait savoir_, rien de plus. Ce qui le maintenait en vie, au fond, il s'en foutait royalement.

Bond y pensait encore quand Q avait fait cette tête bizarre – il préférait largement fixer le gosse plutôt que la platitude morose de l'autoroute anglaise. Les lèvres serrées, l'expression troublée, un peu plus sombre que d'habitude sans être franchement déprimée ou triste, comme s'il cherchait à résoudre un problème auquel il n'existait aucune solution. Bond connaissait ce visage, parce qu'il l'avait souvent vu dans le miroir quand il était plus jeune. Celui qui criait le manque, l'absence, la douleur lasse.

Alors l'espion avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse, presque avec douceur, et l'avait laissée là. À un moment, Q avait tourné la tête et ses yeux avaient cette couleur obscure, impénétrable, qui donnait envie à Bond de tout savoir sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, sur la photo ? demanda le gosse.

L'espion arqua un sourcil.

-La photo, répéta-t-il stupidement.

-Oui, la photo.

Puis Q regarda à nouveau la route. Une de ses mains, si pâle sous la lumière du jour, glissa lentement sur le plastique froid du volant. Bond soupira, résigné.

-Tu avais dit _plus tard_, rappela Q.

-Je sais.

Puis il inspira profondément, et l'image trop parfaite du visage souriant de Vesper le heurta douloureusement. Étrangement, ça faisait plus mal que le souvenir de son corps froid et humide dans ses bras.

-Elle s'appelait Vesper, dit-il platement en fixant la route. Je l'ai aimée, j'y ai cru et elle m'a trahi. Elle est morte. Fin de l'histoire.

La voix de Q avait quelque chose d'hésitant quand il répondit.

-C'est tout ?

-Ouais.

Quelque part, Bond avait conscience qu'il se montrait injuste. Q était curieux, simplement. Le gosse laissa passer un moment, puis soupira et resserra sa prise sur le volant.

-Si c'était la fin, tu ne garderais pas une photo d'elle avec toi.

L'espion ne cilla pas.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, dit-il lentement.

Si Q devina la menace implicite dans le ton de sa voix, il n'en montra rien.

-Tu l'aimes encore, n'est-ce pas ?

Bond retira sa main de sa cuisse. C'était plus prudent, lui semblait-il.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, répéta-t-il.

Q ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis il se tourna vers lui – il sentit son regard, fort, intense, presque tendre.

-Si tu souffres, je souffre aussi, James.

Bond garda les yeux sur la route.

-Merde, c'est cliché, murmura Q en riant faiblement – et ce fut suffisant pour briser la tension entre eux.

Il y eut un autre silence, plus paisible, et Bond finit par demander :

-Arrête-toi.

Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'impérieux dans le ton de sa voix, puisque Q acquiesça avant de vérifier les rétroviseurs. Bond lui en fut reconnaissant. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, là, maintenant.

* * *

Q lui offrit une cigarette, qu'il refusa par automatisme d'agent secret – l'odeur et la fumée pouvaient être suffisantes pour se faire repérer par l'ennemi.

-C'est le moment où on parle à cœur ouvert, hein ? s'enquit Q en grimaçant.

Bond rit, amusé par tout le cynisme que le gosse pouvait mettre dans une seule question. Parfois, il se demandait s'il était vraiment le plus âgé des deux.

-Si tu ne veux pas m'entendre, tu peux très bien partir, répondit-il en le regardant.

Q haussa les épaules avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le bord de la route, si près de lui que leurs épaules se touchèrent et qu'il sentit, imperceptiblement, le parfum si particulier du jeune homme. En quelques jours, cette odeur était devenue étrangement familière.

-Pour aller où ?

Bond leva les yeux. Devant eux s'étendait l'Angleterre, ses plaines moroses et son ciel grisâtre.

-J'en sais rien. Ailleurs.

Q sourit, sincèrement, et embrassa du regard le paysage devant eux. Sur son bras musclé, Bond sentit les doigts froids et agiles. De l'autre main, il tenait sa cigarette.

-Je suis bien où je suis, dit-il avant de tirer une bouffée de tabac. Parle-moi d'elle.

-Vesper.

-_Vesper_, répéta-t-il en faisant rouler les syllabes. Il n'y a pas que mes parents qui avaient des goûts de merde, au moins.

Bond ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et commença. Il lui dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire, et peut-être plus. Q l'écouta attentivement, sans l'interrompre une seule fois, et quand il eut terminé, il en était à sa quatrième clope.

-C'était une sacrée gonzesse.

Bond avait la gorge sèche, maintenant.

-C'est sûr.

-Et je n'aimerais pas franchement rencontrer M, ajouta-t-il. Sans offense, hein.

L'espion ne répondit pas. La tête de Q reposait maintenant contre son épaule, et ses cheveux bruns effleuraient régulièrement sa mâchoire. Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Il y avait une certaine chaleur qui se dégageait du corps du jeune homme.

-Tu l'aimes toujours.

C'était une affirmation, cette fois-ci, mais Bond dit :

-Oui.

-Je peux voir la photo ?

L'espion hocha la tête et sortit le cliché de la poche de son manteau, refusant de croiser le regard de Q alors qu'il lui tendait.

-Elle était belle, dit-il simplement. C'est dommage.

Bond arqua un sourcil. Un autre silence passa, puis il sentit les lèvres de Q contre sa joue mal rasée et ses bras fins s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. L'espion ferma les yeux, s'enivra de son parfum et finit par l'enlacer. Lui qui avait couru après le plaisir et le bonheur pendant des années, le cherchant auprès des femmes, de l'alcool, du jeu, du risque et de l'adrénaline, venait finalement de trouver la paix. Il faillit en pleurer tant c'était ridicule, et tant c'était _évident_.

-Merci, murmura-t-il à Q.

Le gosse rit, juste un peu, et claqua un baiser sur sa tempe.

* * *

Le temps était franchement moche quand ils reprirent la route. Mais au moins, il ne pleuvait pas.

* * *

Q n'était pas un grand voyageur. Son horizon physique se limitait à l'Écosse et à l'Angleterre, ce qui lui suffisait amplement. Il aimait conduire, certes, mais même quand il avait de l'argent de côté et du temps devant lui, il ne savait tout simplement pas où aller. Le monde était trop vaste pour être limité à deux semaines au bord de la mer. Il n'était pas non plus convaincu par l'idée de la sacro-sainte terre natale ou une connerie du genre – la preuve étant qu'il haïssait Fraserburgh depuis toujours – et son seul chez soi restait la Mercedes. Quelque part, ça ne le dérangeait pas. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais compris l'obsession qu'avaient souvent les gens de trouver un foutu _foyer_.

Q le dit à Bond, tous deux incapables de se rappeler comment ils étaient arrivés à un sujet pareil. Et franchement, ils s'en foutaient. Puis l'espion avait rarement l'occasion de parler librement, et ça lui faisait du bien.

-Tu es sûrement trop jeune, Q.

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est un peu facile, comme réponse. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez faire mieux, monsieur Bond.

L'espion sourit.

-Je ne crois pas. ça n'a jamais été mon truc non plus.

-Mais tu voyages, pourtant, dit le jeune homme en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui.

Bond fronça les sourcils.

-Tes marques de bronzage, précisa-t-il.

-Je suis flatté que tu te souviennes aussi bien de mon corps, Q.

Le jeune homme se contenta de regarder la route, impassible. Ses mains, blanches et délicates, n'avaient pas quitté le volant un seul instant, mais Bond avait l'impression de les sentir encore dans ses cheveux, dans son cou et sur son bras.

-Il y a eu un moment où j'ai cherché un foyer, dit-il finalement. Mais soit je ne l'ai pas trouvé, soit il n'y en a pas. En fait, je ne pense pas qu'il existe un endroit pour les gens comme moi.

-Vous voulez dire, pour les assassins ?

Bond se tourna vers lui. Il n'y avait aucune note, dans le son de sa voix, qui aurait pu indiquer la moindre crainte ou la plus infime trace de dégoût. C'était toujours ce même timbre, tranquille et confiant, un peu rauque, tellement unique.

-Ouais, pour les assassins, confirma-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous.

Q souriait, maintenant.

-Si les bonnes choses étaient réservées aux gens biens, ça se saurait, dit-il.

Bond ne put s'empêcher d'admettre qu'il avait raison.

-Tu devrais être idéaliste, à ton âge, répondit-il néanmoins.

-_A mon âge ?_ Tu n'as pas la moindre foutue idée de quel âge j'ai, James.

-Et tu ne veux toujours pas me le dire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Résigne-toi, ça vaut mieux.

-Impossible. C'est mon boulot, de tout savoir sur tout le monde_._

Q lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable.

-Et je suis absolument certain que tu fais ça très bien.

-La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part, répliqua-t-il. Mais oui, je fais ça très bien.

Le jeune homme sourit, mi-blasé mi-amusé. Bond eut envie de l'embrasser. Il le fit.

-Bordel de merde, James, je _conduis_. Et éloigne cette main _immédiatement_ si tu tiens à ton intégrité physique.

* * *

Ils firent une pause sur une aire d'autoroute quelque part entre Nether Kellet et Lancaster, le temps de faire le plein – Q admit qu'étant fauché, il remplissait le réservoir le moins possible.

-De toute façon, je prends toujours le métro à Londres, ajouta-t-il en s'appuyant contre la carrosserie de la Mercedes.

Il venait d'allumer une énième cigarette et la faisait tourner entre ses doigts, suivant distraitement des yeux le gris éthéré de la fumée. Bond eut envie d'un verre rien qu'à le regarder. Il n'y avait aucune raison que le gosse soit le seul à s'abandonner à son addiction.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais de la voiture ?

Q arqua élégamment un sourcil.

-Merde, j'avais pas pensé à ça.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis soupira.

-Elle était à mon père, en fait, dit-il finalement pour Bond. C'est la seule chose que j'ai gardée. Il va falloir que je trouve un parking.

L'espion acquiesça. Il se retint de penser à son appartement luxueux du cœur de Londres, au garage chauffé dont il ne se servait pas. Peu importe ce que le jeune homme souhaitait réellement, il ne voulait pas le revoir une fois arrivé à la capitale. Et Bond s'était promis de ne pas insister. Q était jeune, séduisant et loin d'être stupide, et avait sans aucun doute toutes les chances de réussir sa vie et d'être pleinement heureux. Bond n'avait pas la moindre envie de gâcher son avenir – _parce que tous ceux qui l'approchaient de trop près étaient invariablement détruits_.

-Tu fais une tête bizarre, James.

Bond lui sourit, charmeur, mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Q n'était pas une cible à manipuler ou une femme à séduire, Q était le gamin arrogant trop futé pour son propre bien qui continuait à le vouvoyer quand ça l'arrangeait, juste parce qu'il le pouvait.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas une cigarette ?

Bond secoua la tête, finit par retrouver son assurance.

-Il est presque une heure. Tu dois avoir faim, non ?

Q vérifia sur l'écran de son Blackberry avant d'acquiescer vaguement.

-Un peu.

-Je t'invite à déjeuner, répondit l'espion.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire narquois.

-Une aire d'autoroute, vraiment, James ? C'est d'un romantique.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais branché _dîner aux chandelles_ et tout le bordel.

-Ce qui ne signifie pas que j'ai un faible pour le sandwich au coleslaw.

Bond sourit simplement, et attendit que Q ait payé l'essence pour déposer un baiser dans son cou. Le jeune homme ferma brièvement les yeux avant de redresser la tête le temps de l'embrasser, sans la moindre hésitation, puis tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette.

* * *

Adam avait toujours trouvé son job merdique, sauf pour une seule raison : les gens. En un an et demi passé au magasin de l'aire d'autoroute, il en avait vu passer de toutes sortes. Des sympas, des râleurs, des silencieux, des abrutis, des pétasses, des bizarres, des carrément flippants et beaucoup de paumés. Pendant les vacances, il y avait une majorité de Londoniens en quête de l'air pur et frais de l'Écosse profonde, d'Allemands en bermudas démodés et d'une autre proportion relative d'étrangers accrochés à leur guide de voyage. Ces mecs-là, on les retrouvait sur toutes les routes du monde. En période creuse, c'était plus marrant.

Adam avait connu quelques centaines de représentants de commerce déprimés, de routiers imbibés de bière, de hippies ringards drogués jusqu'aux yeux et d'étudiants de retour chez leurs parents. Ça faisait beaucoup de monde, mais Adam avait une bonne mémoire et était capable de se souvenir de chacun. Ses préférés du mois, c'était une bande de touristes tchèques autoproclamés scientifiques, persuadés qu'ils pouvaient prouver l'existence du monstre du Loch Ness. Tous complètement dingues, mais très sûrs d'eux. Adam en riait encore.

Mais là, à part un gamin qui avait vomi sur le parking, un couple d'octogénaires sans intérêt et deux mecs du genre mystérieux, la matinée avait été foutrement calme. Adam avait dû tuer le temps en jouant à _Shooting Zombie Apocalypse III_ sur son téléphone portable, jusqu'à ce qu'exploser les tronches avariés de zombies patibulaires ne finisse par l'ennuyer. Il commençait à évaluer la possibilité de compter les voitures rouges quand un des clients vint jusqu'à lui. Il le reconnut comme le plus jeune des mecs du genre mystérieux, et devina que l'autre devait être aux toilettes, la table où ils s'étaient installés étant maintenant vide.

-Vous auriez un stylo ? lui demanda-t-il poliment.

Adam acquiesça avant de lui tendre un vieux Bic bleu qui traînait sur le comptoir. Le jeune homme le remercia distraitement, une note tendue dans sa voix très calme à l'accent un peu chic, et prit une serviette en papier sur le dessus de la pile. Il était brun, avec des lunettes et des yeux foncés, et habillé d'un jean bleu et d'un blouson en cuir. Pas mal foutu, voire mignon, le type de mec avec qui sa sœur Carrie aurait pu sortir. Il avait l'air vaguement anxieux, mais résigné, comme s'il venait de prendre une décision importante dont il n'était pas très certain.

Le client écrivit quelques mots sur la serviette, d'une écriture élégante et délicate qui n'abîma en rien le papier, avant de la plier en deux et de lui rendre le stylo.

-Hé bien, ça a l'air vachement important, remarqua Adam.

Il sourit simplement.

-Dans ce cas, ça l'est sûrement. Est-ce que c'est _Shooting Zombie Apocalypse III_ ? ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au téléphone sur le comptoir.

Adam regarda brièvement l'écran, où s'affichait le menu couleur sang, chair en décomposition et flingues trafiqués.

-Ouais.

-Vous devez aller dans le District 4 pour débloquer le dernier niveau. C'est là que le Trancheur de têtes se cache.

Adam cligna des yeux. Devant lui, le client paraissait tout à fait sérieux.

-Merci, mec, lâcha-t-il finalement.

-De rien.

Le client glissa la serviette en papier dans la poche intérieure de son blouson avant de retourner à sa table. L'instant suivant, le type avec qui il était revint des toilettes. Ils partirent peu de temps après, dans une vieille Mercedes à la carrosserie luisante, et Adam regretta de ne pas avoir entamé une conversation avec le jeune. Il avait l'air plutôt cool.

* * *

-C'est toujours assez moche.

Bond leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est une entaille de sept centimètres de profondeur faite au couteau de chasse et désinfectée une première fois au whisky, Q, pas un foutu arc-en-ciel.

-Et recousue par un amateur, visiblement.

-Détrompe-toi. Je commence à avoir une certaine expérience dans ce domaine.

Le jeune homme le regarda brièvement, plus agacé que compatissant.

-Tu aurais dû le dire plus tôt, que ça te faisait mal, dit Q. Tu ne gagneras rien à jouer les durs.

-Je ne joue pas les durs.

Q roula des yeux, et Bond sourit légèrement. Il était assis sur la banquette de la Mercedes, occupé à désinfecter et à changer le bandage de la plaie, tandis que le jeune homme le fixait, avachi à ses côtés, le bouquin d'Indridason entre les mains. Ils avaient roulé un peu plus d'une heure jusqu'à atteindre les environs de Warrington, puis décidé de s'arrêter à nouveau, brusquement très conscients qu'il ne restait que quelques heures avant Londres. Ils avaient fini à l'arrière de la voiture, Bond vautré contre la portière, Q entre ses jambes, et les lignes glaciales de _L'homme du lac_ flottant dans l'air, animées par la voix tranquille du jeune homme.

La pression contre sa cuisse blessée n'était pas très forte – le jeune homme devait avoir du mal à rester debout quand il y avait du vent, avait songé Bond – mais suffisante pour relancer la douleur temporairement endormie. Il avait tenu pendant un certain nombre de chapitres, serrant les dents et tentant de se concentrer sur la lenteur de la progression d'Erlendur, quand Q avait légèrement bougé pour une raison quelconque, que les tiraillements de ses muscles étaient devenus insupportables et qu'il avait senti la chaleur humide du sang sur sa peau. Le jeune homme n'avait pas eu l'air étonné.

Bond espérait qu'il n'était pas _si_ prévisible que ça.

-C'est vraiment moche.

L'espion termina le bandage, leva les yeux.

-Merci pour ton soutien, j'apprécie énormément.

-Ce serait hypocrite de ma part de te plaindre, James. Si tu étais moins stupide et prétentieux, tu aurais moins mal. C'est mauvais signe que ça se soit remis à saigner, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai connu pire, répondit distraitement Bond en se rhabillant lentement.

Q lâcha un soupir désespéré, très théâtral. L'espion se demanda s'il se foutait de sa gueule. Probablement.

-C'est un miracle que tu aies vécu aussi longtemps en malmenant ton corps à ce point.

-_Aussi longtemps ?_

-Tu m'as parfaitement entendu, vieil homme.

Bond s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il perçut la lueur dans les yeux bruns du jeune homme, la pointe d'inquiétude dissimulée derrière l'agacement, le _j'ai pas envie que tu meures d'une infection dû à ton complexe du guerrier suicidaire à la con_.

-Je vais faire attention.

Q arqua un sourcil, et son regard obscur s'adoucit.

-Fais-le pour toi, abruti, pas pour moi, dit-il lentement.

Bond acquiesça, un peu surpris. Q s'avachit en travers de la banquette, la tête appuyée contre la cuisse intacte de l'espion, les jambes repliées contre la portière, pas du tout gêné par ce qui devait être une des positions les plus inconfortables et incongrues possibles, délicieusement nonchalant en toutes circonstances. La main de Bond se retrouva rapidement dans le nid d'hirondelles de ses cheveux, à son plus grand plaisir, et il reprit sa lecture, au mot exact où il s'était arrêté.

* * *

Le brouillard s'était levé quand ils avaient repris la route, dense et intense, digne d'un film d'horreur au rabais, où un dangereux tueur en série amateur de jeunes et innocentes vierges blondes s'approcherait d'un groupe d'adolescents boutonneux morts de trouille armés de battes de baseball et de blagues salaces. Q sourit en y pensant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il y avait bien un assassin dans son histoire à lui, mais d'un tout autre genre. Quant à lui, il était peu crédible en écervelée effarouchée aux vêtements artistiquement déchirés. Puis l'autoroute anglaise faisait un décor des plus inappropriés.

Mais le côté fun du brouillard fut rapidement oublié, parce que ouais, Q allait devoir conduire en étant incapable de voir à plus de quinze mètres devant lui. C'était peut-être ça, au fond, le vrai film d'horreur.

-Tu espères vraiment améliorer ta vision en plissant les yeux, Q ?

-Tais-toi, tu me déconcentres.

Bond amorça un sourire.

-Même comme ça, tu es adorable, murmura-t-il.

-Quel soulagement. Merci beaucoup, James. Maintenant rends-toi utile et préviens-moi si je m'apprête à écraser un hérisson.

L'espion scruta vaguement la route. À part le gris du bitume, les phares d'une voiture devant eux et beaucoup de blanc, il était difficile de reconnaître quoique ce soit.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé les hérissons, de toute façon, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Q lui dédia un regard horrifié.

-Quel genre de monstre insensible es-tu, bordel de merde ?

Bond haussa les épaules. S'il n'y avait pas eu un sourire dans le regard du jeune homme, il aurait sûrement cru qu'il était sérieux. Q était _vraiment_ un excellent menteur.

-On ferait mieux de s'arrêter, avant que tu ne commettes un homicide, admit l'espion.

Le gosse gloussa.

-Venant de toi.

-En général, je ne m'en prends pas aux hérissons.

-Ce sont rarement de dangereux terroristes islamistes, j'imagine, remarqua Q en cherchant un endroit où s'arrêter.

Bond fronça les sourcils.

-Est-ce qu'on est réellement en train d'avoir cette conversation ?

-Oui.

Il y avait une aire d'autoroute tout près. La Mercedes y parvint sans écraser la moindre forme de vie, et Bond ne put s'empêcher de demander, presque par automatisme, où ils étaient.

-On a dépassé Birmingham toute à l'heure.

Birmingham, à moins de trois heures de Londres. Bond regretta d'avoir posé la question, surtout quand Q évita soigneusement son regard. Il aurait pu dire qu'il était désolé – mais désolé de _quoi_ ? de la réalité triste et cruelle du monde ? de leurs propres décisions ? de tout ce qu'il n'osait pas lui dire ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement que Q marmonnait _merde_ entre ses dents et détachait sa ceinture de sécurité.

L'instant suivant, le jeune homme était à demi collé à lui, ses bras enroulés autour de son cou et sa langue dans sa bouche. Bond profita un moment, puis finit par le repousser.

-On s'en voudra plus tard, dit-il calmement.

Q rit, amèrement. L'espion le trouva douloureusement beau.

-C'est mon dernier jour à vivre, James. Ne l'oublie pas.

Bond ferma brièvement les yeux. Il ne pouvait strictement pas répondre _non_ à ça.

-Très bien, murmura-t-il. Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Q lui sourit tristement. Bond l'embrassa. Et s'ils firent l'amour cette après-midi là, ils n'en eurent même pas conscience.

* * *

Le brouillard s'était atténué quand ils se rhabillèrent. Le reste du voyage se fit en silence, et les deux heures et demie jusqu'à Londres s'étirèrent comme des siècles – mais après tout, il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Ce ne fut pas vraiment tendu, pas paisible pour autant, mais dans une espèce de sérénité partagée qui représentait probablement le calme avant la tempête. Bond avait déjà prévu de faire son rapport à M pour la mission de Stonehaven avant de boire comme un trou. Q, lui, ne savait plus trop quoi penser.

Néanmoins, revoir Londres lui fit du bien. Il visualisait déjà l'appartement, son mug Scrabble et son MacBook amélioré, et la merveilleuse connexion wi-fi à haut débit.

-Monsieur Bond.

L'espion constata qu'ils étaient arrêtés juste devant le quartier général du MI6.

-Bonne initiative, Q.

Le jeune homme sourit vaguement, et Bond inspira profondément. Il récupéra son Walther PPK dans la boite à gants, le glissa à sa ceinture, et prit le temps de regarder Q une dernière fois.

-Le bouquin est sur la banquette arrière, lui dit-il platement.

Bond arqua un sourcil.

-Ce serait dommage que tu ne saches jamais la fin.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas le garder ?

-Je l'ai déjà lu.

Bond ne parvint pas à deviner s'il mentait ou non, finit par prendre le livre. Les mots paraissaient superflus, alors il embrassa Q avec toute la tendresse dont il fut capable et sortit de la voiture. Là, il marcha lentement jusqu'à l'entrée du MI6, et s'arrêta devant le portail le temps de regarder la Mercedes disparaître dans la circulation. Puis il baissa les yeux sur le bouquin d'Indridason et l'ouvrit – parce qu'il n'avait pas oublié que Q était un type imprévisible. En plus du marque-page habituel, il y avait une serviette en papier pliée en deux.

Tout en haut, à droite, était inscrit d'une écriture fine et élégante : _Je ne prétends pas être capable de soigner tes blessures, mais je peux au moins t'aider à les panser : National Gallery, demain, onze heures._


End file.
